This is a story mostly about Gohan, no name though
by Tabiku Tab Iakkin
Summary: This story is no longer discontinued and I would like to apologize to all of my faithful readers who have read this story. I am here to sastify your curiousty with What the five qustions that dear Gohan has requested of Shelong all you have to do is read
1. Chapter 1

~~~ It was a normal day in the Son household, ~~~ Goten sighed and looked around the knee deep brush, in the valley with a wry eye. He grinned as he spotted the small dragon, he pounced but a scream made the dragon run away before he could catch it,  
  
"SON GOTEN IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT AND START STUDYING YOU WILL NOT EAT FOR A YEAR!" Chi-chi yelled out, Goten, already quite strong and fast, phased out and appeared in front of his mother.  
  
"Gomen Nasai okaasan" Goten said, shuffling his feet,  
  
"DON'T DO THAT! But don't worry about it Goten, just go and do your homework like a good little boy," Chi-chi smiled fondly as her youngest son went off to do his homework. Not noticing her youngest son was covered head to toe in dirt seeing as she was preparing to shout out her oldest son's name and a sure-fire threat to follow it. Already, just like Gohan, he was starting his studies at a young age. Smiling she then began to call Gohan,  
  
"GOHAN...!"  
  
Hearing his mother call him, he went running as fast as he could, meaning he appeared just before Goten ran inside, a few seconds later. The sixteen- year-old boy grinned smiling at his mother,  
  
"Yes Okaasan?" Startled Chi-chi jumped,  
  
"Don't tell me that you learned that instant transmission technique too!" Chi-Chi all but shouted,  
  
"No, I just ran really fast," Gohan grinned as his mother sidestepped him and grabbed Goten by the ear,  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY IN THE DIRT! LOOK AT YOU, DIRT EVERYWHERE!" She was outraged as Goten whimpered,  
  
"Gomen nasai `kaasan," Goten whimpered, taking pity on his younger brother, Gohan stepped in,  
  
"I'll get him washed up `kaasan, while you get our books read for studying K," Chi-chi smiled and nodded her head, the two boys ran off as she prepared many hours of work for them to do. ~~~~ Yep, just another normal day, or so they thought. ~~~~ Gohan helped his little brother wash his hair, at the age of seven, Goten sure acted like his age more then he should. He still didn't like taking a bath alone because of the incident when he was four. The poor kid almost drowned. So Gohan or his `kaasan usually helped him wash his hair. Goten didn't like swimming, but he was slowly getting over his fear of the water.  
  
"Now Goten, I'll be right here, I want you to raise your hair out okay?" Goten nodded slowly and leaned back in the shower and began to wash out his hair quickly. Grinning Gohan watched, his sleeves of his Gi were slightly damp from Goten's vigorous scrubbing and from his splashing. Grinning as Goten finished up, Gohan held out a towel for him and soon turned off the water. Goten ran out of the bathroom like it was hells fire and ran into their room to get ready for school. Cleaning up the mess in the bathroom with abnormal speeds, he quickly entered his room. His brother was dressed in a dark blue Gi, while Gohan raised his Ki to dry his orange one. Goten was sitting at the large desk...well, it was more of a small table, that they shared. Gohan, at the age of sixteen, was already into the highest collage studying level a boy his age could get into.  
  
Frowned he quickly read the chapter on quantum physics and started to a twenty page report on the chapter, adding a few of his own thoughts in there in brackets of just what he thought this load of crap was. He fully knew that in order for a quantum matrix to work you need tranphaysic energy not a bunch of weak and unstable piece of kuso...never mind what he thought about it. Growling he incinerated the paper before Goten could read the curse words he had written in brackets. Not only would that put him in a bad position when his brother asked what the words meant, but he was sure to get 'IT' is his mother read the paper. He shuddered at the thought and continued to write his paper. ~~~~ Unbeknownst to him, because he was concentrating so hard on not cursing the author on his 'views' of the book he had written, a group of people were headed straight for his home... ~~~~  
  
"I'M HUNGRY!" A voice whined,  
  
"Shut up, its your own fault you ate all the food, how do you think the rest of us feel you big BAKA!" A voice growled at him. That voice belonged to a certain black hair, blue eyed girl by the name of Satan Videl.  
  
The boy glared at her,  
  
"Well, if you hadn't gotten us lost in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess now would we?!" Sharpener snapped back,  
  
"IF YOU HADN'T DROPPED THE BAGS IN THE RIVER IN THE FIRST PLACE WE WOULDN'T BE LOST NOW WOULD WE!" She screamed at him, he voice rivaling Chi-Chi's... ~~~~ Gohan and Goten looked up as they heard the voice scream a few hours later. They looked as each other, both shaking with fear and shuddering at the person whom the voice was used on.  
  
"GOHAN! GOTEN!" Chi-chi yelled. The two yelped in unison and dashed for the door afraid of getting hit with 'IT'. They made it down, sure of breaking some world record or another.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you heard that helpless scream nearby," Chi-Chi said, Goten and Gohan shared a look, both thinking the same thing,  
  
'Helpless? Ya right, just about as helpless as Piccolo ruling the universe if that were possible!'  
  
"Yes," the replied in unison once again,  
  
"I want you to find the poor girl and bring her here, just in case she's lost or something..."  
  
"Sure mom," Gohan said,  
  
"Goten, I want up to pick up this list of herbs for me while you're out there." Goten nodded his head and Gohan ran to grab a capsule of emergency supplies his mother made him keep around just in case. Grinning at each other, glad they were getting out of studying for once, they set off into the dark forest, which was getting even darker as the sun set... ~~~~ Chi-Chi on the other hand, prepared for houseguests. She put up things someone might question her about, like photo-albums of the boys and Goku in Super Saiya-jin form. And other things like normal photo's that people might question. Vegeta and Trunks doing a father son fishing trip with Goku and Gohan. Vegeta had been caught preparing a Ki bomb behind Goku's grinning back. She removed the fond memory. Vegeta had ended up in the water, twice, after that. It was rather funny. She removed other things like senzu beans and fighting Gi's that were laying about the house. She put them away, then heard feet approaching. Grinning, she walked out side and prepared to great her guest. ~~~~ So what do you think of the first chapter? R&R!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan was shocked to say the least. No, shocked was beyond what he was in. He had never, in his entire life, seen so many kids together at once.  
  
"Um hi, are you lost too?" A black haired girl asked him, Gohan blinked,  
  
"Lost? No, but I take it that you are the one who screamed. My Okaasan sent me out here with my little brother incase someone was lost."  
  
"Were defiantly lost!" A kid with a lot of muscles and blond hair said, Gohan nodded his head, then Goten ran up,  
  
"Nii-chan!" Goten cried out, "I felt a bunch of...oh, you found them..." Goten stopped running and stopped next to Gohan; suddenly shy he hid behind Gohan.  
  
"Hey squirt, did you get the herbs `kaasan wanted?" Goten nodded his head and held out the cloth bags full to the top, "Good, are any of you in need of medical attention?" Gohan asked, turning his attention to the group before him,  
  
"No," The black haired girl said,  
  
"But we are hungry!" the blond spoke up again,  
  
"Sharpener shut up!" The black haired girl said.  
  
"Goten, you remember the clearing by the lake a few meters to the left? Why don't you go there and start a fire so I can catch some fish for them that way `kaasan won't have a cow fixing a lot more food for dinner," Goten nodded and ran home to drop the herbs off at home then went back to the lake... ~~~~ Chi-Chi looked at her youngest son in the growing darkness,  
  
"Well, where are they?" she asked,  
  
"Gohan took them to a clear so he could get some fish for them to eat, there's a whole bunch of them! But he didn't want you to have to cook all that food for them, so he decided to do it himself." Goten said,  
  
"How many are there?" Chi-chi asked,  
  
"About fifteen or so," Chi-chi nodded her head.  
  
"Better get back now before Gohan worries, I'm sure he'll be home in a hour or so, you can go too, but I want you to finish your work before bed time tonight!" she said, Goten cringed but nodded his head. Chi-chi took the herbs and put them away, eating dinner by herself she put all the food away, the boys could pull it out later if they were hungry... ~~~~ Gohan grinned as he felt his brother's Ki rushed back to the clearing. He should be able to light a fire quickly and might even be able to catch dinner too. He smiled softly as everyone introduced themselves; Gohan did the same with Goten and himself. He felt Goten's Ki drop a bit and knew he was gonna go and catch some fish. They entered the clearing and sure enough a large, well-controlled, fire was burning and the group gladly walked toward the fire to warm themselves in the growing night.  
  
"Hey, where is the other kid, Goten?" Asked Videl,  
  
"He probably went ahead of me to go and catch dinner," Gohan said off handedly, "Don't worry, he's on his way back," Gohan said without thinking,  
  
"How do you know that?" Videl asked, Gohan struggled to find an answer,  
  
"Well, err...um...because I could see him!" Gohan finally said, walking past Videl to go to his brother whom was walking toward the fire with the fish.  
  
"Nii-chan, did I clean them right?" Goten asked, holding up the large string of fish, Gohan checked them over one by one, when he was finished he said,  
  
"You sure did squirt, now, do you remember how to cook them over and open fire?" Gohan asked, knowing Goten would probably remember the one time Gohan had shown him how,  
  
"I think so." He ran off to fetch some sticks and shoved the fish on them and over the flames. The whole groups' mouths were watering.  
  
"Good job," the fish were really small, so he knew Goten hadn't gone in the water far, just about knee deep. A few minutes later the fish were done and everyone was eating.  
  
"Are we gonna camp out here tonight?" Videl asked, Goten spoke up,  
  
"Okaasan said we have to finish our work before bed time, I don't think she'll be too happy about that, sides, its only a ten mile hike from here to the house," Goten said offhandedly. Everyone gapped at him,  
  
"Goten's right, its not really that far, and I know a few short cuts, so we should get there in what, half an hour?" Gohan mumbled to himself, everyone was in shock,  
  
"Half an hour? That may be for you mountain boys, but we take a lot longer then that to go ten miles!" Sharpener said,  
  
"That's right!" Videl said,  
  
"Guess your right, well, if everyone's done, lets go, Goten put the fire out then catch up," Gohan said, the class walked out. Once Goten was sure they were out of hearing range, he powered up to SSJ and the fire blew itself out, powering down he ran to catch up to his Nii-chan. ~~~~ Four hours later... ~~~ Gohan was board, Goten was board and the group behind them were panting their heads off. The only one keeping up with them was that girl Videl. Gohan was trying to think of where he had heard that name before.  
  
"Goten, have you ever heard the name Satan Videl before?" Gohan asked, he knew it was important, he just couldn't think on it, Goten shook his head.  
  
"No Nii-chan, but it sounds familiar, like `kaasan was talking about that name or something, something about fame stealing baka's" Goten said, confused,  
  
"Don't say Baka, but I'll ask `kaasan when we get home," Gohan said, forgetting that Videl was close behind and listening to their every word,  
  
"You don't know who I am?" Videl asked, shocked,  
  
"No, but your name sounds familiar," Gohan said, glad it was dark because he was blushing a bit at being heard,  
  
"My father is Satan Hercule! The one who defeated Cell!" she all but shouted, catching the classes attention,  
  
"But he didn't defeat..." Gohan slapped his hand over Goten's mouth,  
  
"Defeated Cell eh? Who's Cell?" Gohan said, playing dumb, Goten nodded his head and played along,  
  
"WHOSE CELL? WHOSE CELL! THE ONE WHO TIRED TO BLOW UP EARTH SIX YEARS AGO!" Videl shouted this time, the two demi-saiya-jins winced,  
  
"Sorry, we don't get out much," Gohan said, rubbing his ears,  
  
"Ohh, sorry, I didn't think that you might not have heard of Cell before," she then proceeded to tell them how her father defeated Cell. Gohan as he heard every word, grew more and more angry by the second. Soon they reach home because Gohan had somehow picked up his pace and they class had to run to keep up with the walking Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, are these the lost people?" Chi-Chi asked,  
  
"Yes Okaasan," Gohan said in an emotionless voice, "Could I see you a moment, Goten take them inside and show them where they can rest," Gohan said, glancing at Chi-Chi. Chi-chi knew it was something serious so she went with him... ~~~~ So how do you like chapter two?  
  
Tabi Chan 


	3. Chapter 3

"How come you didn't tell me who they thought defeated Cell?" a bit of hurt and anger in his other wise emotionless voice.  
  
"It was better for us all, I thought that you knew, with it being on the news constantly. Besides, those reporters would have been asking all of those questions and then they would eventually find out about you being half-breed aliens. Then you and Goten would be taken away from me, and I want my babies right where I can see them, not in some science lab being experimented on!" Chi-Chi stated defensively,  
  
Gohan smiled a bit,  
  
"Its okay, `kaasan," Gohan hugged his mother,  
  
"Hurry up and go and take a shower," Chi-chi said, watching as her eldest son run off to do as she said, she entered the house and started ordering people where to go... ~~~~ Gohan hurried through his shower, wanting to be done with it quickly, and hurried to his room to finish his homework. When he entered there, he found four guys camped out on the floor, Marker, Sharpener, Inker, and Pencil. (A/N OHH How original of me!)  
  
"Your Okaasan said we could sleep up here on the floor," Sharpener said as soon as he entered,  
  
"Its cool, Goten, where ya hiding bro?" Gohan asked a muffled voice called out from the bed,  
  
"Over here Nii-chan" Gohan grinned and walked over to the bed, turning off the desk lamp on the way. He killed the overhead light too, then crawled in bed next to Goten, whom was curled into a little ball, his head barely showing over the blankets. Gohan scooted over too lay under the window and Goten lay next to him.  
  
"Nii-chan? Can you tell me a story?" Goten asked, the guys laughed a bit at Goten's request,  
  
"As long as they guys don't mind it,"  
  
"No, go right ahead," Sharpener said, murmurs of agreement were mumbled from the others. Videl walked down the hall, and curious about the guy that had saved her class, she paused to listen to the story he told his little brother.  
  
"Tell me a story about dad!" Goten chirped up,  
  
"Goten, you already know that story, I've told it a thousand times," Gohan protested,  
  
"Please Gohan!" Goten begged,  
  
"Goten, why don't we try something different? I mean, you already know everything about dad that I know of when he was alive," Gohan said sadly, noting the sadness in Gohan's voice, Goten relented. There was another reason Gohan didn't want to talk about his father, and that was because of the current company.  
  
"Okay, tell me about the time Piccolo took you, 'kaasan said when you came home and retold your story, it was really funny," Gohan groaned, he would omit many things, but he would tell them some of his adventures, if only to appease his younger sibling.  
  
"Okay, here goes..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash back!/Bed time Story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan was running through the forest in his usual Gi. It was orange, just like his fathers. His Kata sword was strapped to his back. His pet tiger whom he wrestled with a running beside him.  
  
"I miss Okaasan! I wonder how she is without me home?" he decided that he would build a boat, and go home, from the large island that Mr. Piccolo had brought him too to train in the wilderness away from civilization. So he gathered food and for three days he build a boat. When it was finished, and was sure that Mr. Piccolo wasn't around, he took off in the boat. For a few days it was nothing but calm seas. His arms got stronger from all the rowing he did but most of the time he used the large sale on the ship he had made from a dinosaur hide. But then his luck ran out and a storm struck. His oars broke and one washed over board. Water began to fill the boat but no matter what he did, he couldn't seem to get the water out. Thinking that all the food he got was going to wash over board anyway, and reasoning that he didn't know when he would eat again, he began to eat the food, seeing as he had nothing else to do. But then a big wave hit and the food was gone. He held onto the sides of the little boat as it rocked back and forth. He tired to use the sale, but then the sale ripped and then that mast. A large wave hit the boat and he was forced overboard.  
  
After a while of struggling he passed out, only to wake on a beach with two strange children poking at him. They were orphans and they were fighting against he welfare peoples that wanted to take them to an orphanage. Gohan, with his kata sword still strapped to his back, decided that he would help the unfortunate kids. He had found out that the storm, the very one which he had been caught up in, brought a huge wave to the people there and the kids were all that was left besides a few ruined buildings that they were forced to use as houses.  
  
For a few days Gohan stayed there, helping the kids fight off the Welfare people and he was actually good, his training in the wilderness had paid off, he was indeed much stronger then he was before. When the welfare people came, they threw rocks at them and they ran off like a bunch of crybabies that Gohan used to be, ::The group including a spying Videl laughed softly at this,:: Once they were gone, the leader started asking Gohan what had happened to his family. Gohan reviled that he still had his mother alive and well, and waiting for him at him. The leader made a decision that night to help Gohan get home. He found out that he had indeed washed ashore on the land in which he was born on. He also found he was only a good fifty miles away from home. Then, the day Gohan was set to go off, the welfare people came and attack again.  
  
This time they brought muscle people to gather up the kids to stick them in the big white van that they brought to carry them away. The leader stole a car and told Gohan to get in. Gohan fought off a few of the muscle men and freed some kids, but eventually the leader grabbed Gohan and threw him in, Gohan crying all the way. They sped away, Gohan watching the kids being shoved in the van.  
  
"WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT WHY DID YOU LEAVE THEM BEHIND WHY!" Gohan shouted,  
  
The leader stopped the car and grabbed Gohan by the front of his Gi and threw him out of the car. Gohan charged the guy but he slapped Gohan and Gohan fell back,  
  
"Why did you do that why!" Gohan asked, tears in his eyes,  
  
"Because they really want to help them! They could get a better home them what I could give them! I'm a lost cause; they need to lead a better life then what I can give them. Go up that hill and through the woods, you'll reach your home. Go back to your Okaasan, go back to her and promise me that you will take care of her, PROMISE ME!" Gohan nodded his head,  
  
"I promise," the leader drove off and Gohan was left alone with a stringing cheek. Gohan was soon running through the forest up the hill and was soon on his way home. Elation filled him as he saw and felt familiar land-marks around him. Then his house was in sight, Gohan was home..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash back/Story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan stopped his story there, seeing as Goten was snoring softly and so was everybody else. Feeling around with his Ki, he felt Videl standing outside the doorway.  
  
"Hello Videl, I assume you were listening in?" Gohan said softly as not to wake anyone up. Videl jumped and with his saiya-jin sight he saw it. She quickly pulled herself together. Gohan looked at her from his spot on the bed and smiled,  
  
"Did that really happen?" She asked, Gohan nodded his head, then noticing she couldn't see him replied,  
  
"Hai, it did,"  
  
"Well, good night Gohan,"  
  
"Good night Videl," Videl went to the bathroom, where she was supposed to be, not noticing Chi-chi standing a few feet away, grinning evilly...  
  
~~~~ So how do ya like this so far? Questions? Review and I will try to answer them ASAP!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan woke in the morning early. Making sure everyone was sleeping. He floated up over Goten and onto the floor. Covering Goten up with the blankets, Gohan walked toward the dresser and pulled out some normal clothing and his fighting Gi, his normal clothing was something he would wear to Bulma's.  
  
Heading to the bathroom his changed, not bothering to shower because he would just get dirty again, and left the clothes on his dresser. He laid out Goten's clothes for the day, hoping he would get the hint, train a bit and then get in his normal clothes. Deciding to wake his brother now so he could get some training in, he shook his brother,  
  
"Get dressed squirt, we're gonna go and train a bit before everyone wakes up," Goten got the hint and quickly changed. The two wrote a note to his mother and only Gohan was brave enough to tape it too...'IT' where she would surly see it.  
  
The two ran out of the house and when they were far enough away, about twenty or thirty miles away, they trained as hard as they could, meaning they were moving faster then the untrained eye could see. An hour later the sun rose and the two got back as soon as possible. They didn't want to risk the chance of having to look, 'un-normal' in front of the kids around Gohan's age.  
  
Once home, they found Chi-chi up and about making breakfast. The two hurried up and showered, Goten, for once, took one by himself, seeing as he was so hungry from lack of food last night, and both were dressed in normal clothing five minutes after they walked into the door, not even waiting for the hot water to come on.  
  
They ate breakfast as fast as they could, not knowing when they would actually eat again. An hour later, they were sent to wake everybody up. They did so, Goten beat him to the guys, and Gohan begrudgingly knocked softly on his mother's door, as not to break it into splinters. No one answered. He opened the door a crack and peeked in, everyone was still sleeping. He opened the door wider and walked over to the bed where two girls were sleeping. He gently shook her shoulder, her eyes snapped open and before she could scream, he covered her mouth with his hand,  
  
"SHH" he said, before she bit his hand. "OW!" he cried out softly, shaking his hand hard, "Man, I refuse to wake up any girl for any reason from this point on!" Gohan growled, vowing to himself, "Okaasan said get up, breakfast is ready," he growled lightly, leaving the room. He ran into the guys, whom were filing in from downstairs, and starting a line for the bathroom.  
  
He headed back downstairs to find Goten jumping around, board.  
  
"I'm board! I wanna play with Trunks!" Goten said,  
  
"Sorry kid, can't today, not until everyone else leaves, sides, we have homework to do, in less your brave enough to face...'IT' (By the way, IT is the Almighty Frying Pan Of Doom ©)" Goten was the first to reach the desk to finish his homework from the day before. Gohan sighed and sat down too. Soon the two were absorbed in their work that they didn't even see the guys come and go.  
  
"Gohan?" Goten asked,  
  
"Ya squirt?" Gohan replied,  
  
"What's sex?" Videl who happened to be passing he down nearly gagged.  
  
"Go ask `Kaasan, I have to finish this report on the differences in tranphaysic energies and nuclear energies," Gohan said,  
  
"K," Goten said, grabbing the book he was studying and went to his mother. Five minutes later Goten walked back into the room with pale face,  
  
"What'd she say?" Gohan asked, curious,  
  
"She said call Vegeta, that it was different with us and he would know everything about it..." Goten didn't have to say anymore. Gohan consoled his traumatized brother saying,  
  
"Just ignore what Vegeta said..." Gohan spoke gently  
  
"But...he went into...into detail," Goten shuddered and the pencil he was holding snapped in his hands.  
  
"Ignore what Vegeta said, I mean it squirt. Sex is having a mate, its all in your book, I'll have a talk with Vegeta, you don't have to tell me what he said, I already had that talk when I was your age. `Kaasan just said to forget what he says and that later on when your older, you'll know just what he meant,"  
  
An hour later Chi-Chi came up stairs and the few guys that were playing around with the few toys Gohan had, a basketball, still in its case for fear of busting it, and a football, still in its case for the same reason. They had taken them out of their cases and were throwing them around. Chi- chi used to dodging stray Ki-bombs dodged them with ease. She looked over Gohan's shoulder and picked up the twenty-page report. She read it over quickly and nodded her head,  
  
"Your right Gohan, this is a load of bull, but the school curriculum says you have to learn it. Okay, time to move to math, where's your Advance Calculus book?" Chi-Chi asked, looking around,  
  
"On the shelf near the dresser," Gohan said, pointing without even looking up to the blue Adv. Cal. book." Chi-chi retrieved the book as Gohan cleaned up his science things. Putting them in one of the man desk draws he pulled out a pack of paper and a new pencil, knowing both would be gone by the end of the day,  
  
"Okay, I want you to finish the book today, then we'll go into engineering when were done, Bulma can help you with that," Chi-chi opened the book to chapter seventeen, "Okay, start with numbers..." she rattled off a lot of confusing numbers and then stopped. "I have a better idea Gohan, sense I don't have that engineering book yet, it comes in tomorrow, do only half of the remaining chapters but do them in." Chi-Chi thought a moment. "Do them in English, all of your work shown," Chi-Chi said, Gohan smiled,  
  
"That's easy, English is my best subject!" Gohan said in perfect English,  
  
"Show off," Goten said in English also,  
  
"When'd you learn English sprat?" Gohan asked,  
  
"When you were learning it," Goten grinned, and dropped back into Japanese, "Anyway, Vegeta and Trunks taught me Saiya-go at the same time, so I just translated it into Saiya-go and Saiya-go into English, it was easy," Goten said,  
  
"Hey, I did the same thing!" Gohan smiled, the guys in the room were confused all to hell, Chi-Chi was grinning like the proud mother that she was, and Gohan started on his work. Chi-chi gave Goten much the same work with math except on a lower level, a much lower level, than Gohan.  
  
"The buses Bulma is sending we'll be able to take the kids home late to night, everyone is making phone calls home, I wonder how I'll pay the bill," Chi-Chi said,  
  
"Like we always do `Kaasan," Gohan said absentmindedly, flipping the page.  
  
"You're right, what am I worrying over? There is another tournament coming up soon..." Chi-Chi walked off and left the guys to their work, leaving the other humans in the room flabbergasted at her... ~~~~ An hour or so later... ~~~~ Gohan changed into his fighting Gi, Goten doing the same. They left to go outside, Gohan calling over his shoulder,  
  
"`KAASAN! OUR WORK IS DONE WERE GOING OUT TO TRAIN IN THE BACKYARD!" Gohan received a reply,  
  
"ALRIGHT, BUT IF I FIND ONE PROBLEM WRONG NO LUNCH!"  
  
"K!" the two ran outside where they found most of everybody, they were quickly spotted and Sharpener got suspicious,  
  
"A fighting Gi, you know martial arts?" Sharpener asked?  
  
"A little," Gohan said, Goten being the loyal brother that he was said,  
  
"Gohan knows a lot! He even beat my dad, Son Goku!" Goten said, smiling broadly, Gohan groaned,  
  
"That's not a big achievement little bro, Dad let me win, he was holding back!" Gohan groaned softly again.  
  
"YOUR DAD IS SON GOKU?!?! THE MARTIAL ARTEST WHO WON THE 24th WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TORUNAMENT?" Videl yelled,  
  
"Uh...Hai? What's special about that?" Gohan asked,  
  
"Other then he was twelve at the time, he's a legend! He's Famous!" Sharpener said,  
  
"He was, I never new that," Gohan said naïvely, "Come on Goten, lets go stretch, we'll have to postpone a few lessons for today, seeing as we don't have a lot of time for that, but I guess I can teach you a bit more hand to hand combat. I'll go slow for your third time, but then I expect you to pick it up quickly," Gohan walked into the forest, a few people followed, having nothing better to do, and walked up to the rock wall. They quickly scaled the wall and jumped over the other side, only two people followed after that, Videl and Sharpener.  
  
The two stretched, then Videl challenged Sharpener to a spar, he agreed, the four stretched now. Soon Gohan and Goten were done and Gohan went slowly. Videl stopped in mid stretch, the same with Sharpener and watched open mouthed as they did a so-called 'slow' spar. Goten picked up hand to hand combat really quickly and they sped up a bit. Goten grinned as Gohan hit him in the stomach, sending Goten flying. Goten crashed into the walk and made an indention.  
  
Videl Gasped.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!" she yelled ~~~~ How do you like this chapter?  
  
Tabi Chan 


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan looked at Videl weirdly,  
  
"What do you mean, how could I? Its sparring, everyone knows the risks when sparring, but I don't know what your so worried about, I mean, Goten is just fine, aren't you Goten?" Goten grinned,  
  
"Sure Nii-chan, wanna `nother go at it?" Goten said, shocking Sharpener and Videl,  
  
"Okay, lets go, be away from those two, were gonna go faster and more intense K, we don't wanna hurt them." So Gohan and Goten walked/ran about a mile away and began sparring so fast Videl had a hard time keeping up and Sharpener couldn't see them at all. Sharpener finally got tired of watching Videl watch nothing and left. Videl on the other hand, lost sight of the two completely. This being the two took the fight to the air... ~~~~ Gohan hit his brother into a wall far away, unfortunately that happened to be the wall behind Videl. Flying quickly to the ground he suddenly 'appeared' out of no where. Videl was dumbstruck as Gohan ran over,  
  
"Goten! Mom's calling! We gotta go! I think you got something wrong on your paper again!" Gohan said with a groan, Goten joined in the groan,  
  
"How can you hear anything? We're miles away from anyone!" Videl all but shouted,  
  
"Mountain living," Was all Gohan said, "Sides, I think I can smell the gas from the buses that are supposed to pick you up soon," Gohan swung Goten up onto his shoulders, Goten laughing the whole way, and they two began a light jog back to the house.  
  
Videl was entranced by the way Gohan acted around his little brother, more like a father then anything else. She smiled; he was really good with kids, really, really good. Snapping out of her daze she ran to catch up, then jogged behind. Goten turned his head,  
  
"Lets race Videl! With out Ki!" Gohan glanced up at Goten, then nodded,  
  
"That okay with you Videl?" Gohan asked, Videl nodded, but didn't know what in the world Ki was. So they raced. It was easy for Gohan to run without his Ki, but it was still a close call with Videl, Gohan let her win. Stopping and walking up to the house where Chi-Chi was waiting in the doorway, holding two papers in her hand. She smiled fondly at her sons and watched as Gohan swung Goten off his shoulders.  
  
"Look at you!" Chi-Chi scolded, "Both a mess, I bet you to were sparring hard again! I thought it was a light spar!" Chi-Chi said, even though her sons were spotless. "Inside with both of you, Goten you missed problem four, I want you to redo that chapter again,  
  
"But mom!" Goten said, taking the paper and glancing at it, "That's a four!" he said, Chi-chi looked at the paper again, Gohan over her shoulder,  
  
"He's right mom, it's just a bit rushed, if anything Goten needs work on regular handwriting." Chi-chi nodded her head,  
  
"Alright, then take out that handwriting book when you get cleaned up," The two raced inside and each got a quick shower. The kids hanging around were either outside playing with the two balls Gohan had, or inside trying to learn to cook from Chi-Chi.  
  
"Well, you look a mess too young lady, I won't have dirt in my house," Chi- chi said, Videl snapped her head up,  
  
"What?" she asked, clueless as to what had been said,  
  
"Go on with you, inside now, up stairs. Go and get cleaned up girl, there's a clean outfit up stairs in my closet that's a bit old, but it should fit you," Chi-chi nodded her head and Videl blushed as she went upstairs. She ran into Gohan as he was leaving the shower, it had taken him just a few minutes to get clean and get out.  
  
"Goten'll be out in a moment, he's kind of scared of the water, so I had to wash his hair again. There's a clean towel in the closet when you get out," Gohan said, but Videl wasn't listening, she was still in shock about Gohan not having a shirt on.  
  
"Videl?"  
  
"Huh? What?" she asked, snapping her head up to look at him in the face,  
  
"Goten's out now, you can get a shower," Gohan's eyes danced with amusement, how long had she been staring? Gohan entered his room as his mother came up stairs. Videl entered the bathroom and took off her clothes. To tell the truth, Videl was dirtier then either of the other two and all she did was stretch! She stepped into the tub and turned the water on. Immediately hot water hit her back and she let the water relax her.  
  
What was the matter with her? Staring at Gohan like that! She had just met the guy yesterday! Sure, the guy did rescue her and the class, but still, come on! After a few minutes of arguing with herself, she got clean and got out. She wrapped a thick towel around herself and another around in her hair. She turned the water off and picked up her dirty clothes. There was a knock at the door and a small voice carried through,  
  
"Videl? `Kaasan said to give you these clothes to wear and to give me your dirty ones so I can give them to her to clean," Goten's voice was muffled, but Videl could hear it nonetheless. She opened the door enough to where Goten could hand her the clothes and she could hand him her other ones. She closed the door with a soft thank you and got dressed. She nearly fainted at what she was wearing. It was a normal Komono, it was made for fighting it, seeing as it had pants on underneath it. It looked just like Chi-Chi's normal day wear, only flashier, more...blue. Instead of Green and yellow, it was dark and light blue. It matched her eyes perfectly. She put on the dark black slipper shoes and dried her hair. She cleaned up after herself and left the bathroom, making sure no one was looking at her when she dashed into Chi-Chi's room. Closing the door she leaned against it, glad the girls were down stairs learning to cook instead of up here gossiping.  
  
She went to her bag, she had been able to salvage it from the river incident; no one else tired too save their things, and pulled out a brush. She brushed her hair and looked at herself with it down. She sighed and pulled them back into the all too familiar pigtails. Glancing back into the mirror she frowned, it just didn't look right!  
  
"That just doesn't look right! Let me cut your hair!" Chi-chi said, coming up behind her.  
  
"Cut my hair?" She asked,  
  
"Sure, I do Goten and Gohan's hair all the time. It grows like weeds, literally. I used to do Goku's hair too...before he died." Chi-chi looked sad for a moment before pulled out a pair of scissors from the top draw of the bedside table. The room was nicely furnished. It had two bedside tabled, with a lamp on each one. There was a desk and chair for the desk, a dresser and a privet bathroom. Chi-chi grabbed the chair and bought it into the bathroom. Without waiting for her consent, she shoved Videl in the chair and bought her brush and scissors over. She quickly brushed out her hair and Videl was caught up in the moment. She loved it when people brushed her hair it felt so good. She had never told anyone about it though.  
  
Chi-chi watched the expression on Videl's face and smiled as the girl closed her eyes. Chi-chi began lightly snipping here and there, cutting her hair.  
  
"You know Videl," Chi-Chi started, getting the girl's attention  
  
"hmm?" Videl asked offhandedly,  
  
"You never told us how you guys got lost," Chi-Chi moved around the chair, brushing and cutting her hair,  
  
"Well," She said softly, "My father, the gym teacher at the school we go too, thought it would be good if the class went on a week long camping trip. What he forgot to mention was we would be without food, shelter, and guidance. We had tracers on us, some composes, and a map. What food we good find was quickly drown when one off the guys thought he was all that and practically threw our bags in the river. I managed to save my duffel; no one else bothered to go after the other things. That was the first day. We scraped by on what berries and herbs I could find, but other then that we were pretty much lost for the week. We stayed in a cave, but then the owner, a mountain lion, wanted it back. That's when Gohan found us." Chi- chi frowned,  
  
"What kind of father would leave there daughter in the middle of no where with nothing and no experience in the matter of survival in the wilderness? And what school do you go too?"  
  
"Orange Star High School and my father is Satan Hercule," she growled.  
  
"Your father?" Chi-Chi asked, her voice emotionless, her eyes blazing with anger... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, I got a few good reviews, so please keep it up!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	6. Chapter 6

Chi-Chi quickly finished her hair and started to brush away the pieces off her shoulders.  
  
"You know, I don't really like my father," She said out of the blue,  
  
"Ohh? Why not? I mean he did defeat Cell and all,"  
  
"It's strange that you know that but your son didn't"  
  
"Ohh Gohan doesn't like watching T.V a lot, and I don't let him in less he had to do a current event." Chi-Chi covered smoothly,  
  
"I know dad defeated Cell and all, but that's the problem. He's turned into a pompous ass. The glories gone to his head, I can't stand the reporters hanging around all the time. I never get a moment of privacy to myself. The only friends besides one girl I've known my whole life, want to be friends because they want to meet my father. I have no life, the only thing I do good is school and fighting..." She trailed off as the anger quickly left Chi-Chi's eyes. She started to brush the now extremely short hair.  
  
"Well, if you ever need an escape, please don't hesitate to drop on by. We don't get a lot of visitors around here besides the normal gang that my husband used to hang around."  
  
"Where is your husband?" she asked,  
  
"He died, his name is Goku,"  
  
"Ohh, I'm sorry,"  
  
"Don't be, that was seven years ago, he died during the Cell games,"  
  
"You mean Cell killed him?"  
  
"He was one of the fighters. He died trying to fight him," Chi-Chi sighed and finished off, holding a mirror in front of Videl,  
  
"Ohh wow! It looks great! Thanks Mrs. Son."  
  
"Please call me Chi-Chi,"  
  
"Alright, thanks again!" Videl jumped up and hugged Chi-chi,  
  
"Ohh, it was no problem..." Chi-chi was cut off as Gohan knocked on the door and entered it,  
  
"MOM! THE GIRLS DOWNSTAIRS CAUGHT THE STOVE ON FIRE..." Gohan was cut off as he stared at Videl,  
  
"Ohh dear, I need to run," Chi-chi ran down the stairs and started barking out orders, Gohan still stared and Videl blushed,  
  
"Wow, you look great," Gohan said, then Goten ran into him,  
  
"Gohan, Gohan, they found the...place!" Goten said, Gohan paled,  
  
"Gotta go," and dashed down the stairs, Videl hot on his heels.  
  
Gohan raced outside, quickly getting to the out-cropped rocks,  
  
"What are you doing here? You have no experience in how to climb up and down rock faces! I suggest you go back to the house, the buses will be here in a few moments!" Gohan ordered his was voice emotionless. Goten had a few tears in his eyes at his tone of voice and winced, hiding behind his pants leg. Gohan absently reassured him by placing his hand in his mass of hair and ruffling it slightly. The ten kids that were exploring cheered and ran toward the house, one blond girl; her name was Erasa, slipped and fell. Before she could blink Gohan raced forward and grabbed her outstretched arm and dragged her forward,  
  
"Jeez, that was close!" She said before running off with a thank you over her shoulder, but not before getting a good look at Gohan's body. She blushed and ran forward; just then the buses rolled in. Bulma and Trunks jumped down from one bus, Vegeta was soon following.  
  
"Kakkarott's first brat! I want a spar, NOW!" A pissed off Vegeta yelled across the distance.  
  
"Well, I gotta go Videl, see ya around," Gohan waved and Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Gohan ran off into the woods, Bulma yelling after Vegeta.  
  
Videl got on the bus, wondering how in the world Gohan and the Son's knew The Briefs Bulma... ~~~~~ Gohan walked around outside, making sure no stray teenagers were left behind and grinned. Although he highly doubted he would ever see them again, seeing as it was the end of the school year and he didn't go to any programs likes that, or any at all for that matter. But just the same, he was very content just to sit where he was and wait here for life to pass him by. ~~~~~ Chi-Chi on the other hand had other ideas. She had already enrolled Gohan in school for the next year of school. It just happened to be that one girl's school, Videl's school. She hoped that Gohan didn't have to do anything like they had to do... ~~~~ Gohan was blissfully unaware of this as he suddenly got a call in his mind from Dende,  
  
'Gohan, your needed at the lookout, please hurry, I've already talked to your mom and she says its okay!'  
  
"Okay Dende, be there in a few minutes. See ya later Goten," Gohan took off into the sky and was soon before Dende,  
  
"Hey Dende, what'd you want me for?" he asked, Dende looked at him confused,  
  
"I didn't call you...What are you talking about?"  
  
"Alright Green Bean what do you want!" Vegeta growled, landing lightly on the lookout,  
  
"I didn't call you!" Dende said again,  
  
"Hey Dende, what's the problem?" Krillen and Juuhachigou landed on the lookout.  
  
"But I didn't call anyone!" Dende said yet again. Tien and Chowtizu soon followed by Piccolo were all assembled.  
  
"What do you need Dende," Piccolo asked,  
  
"I DIDN'T CALL ANYONE WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?" Dende finally shouted out, waving his small arms around in an exasperated motion.  
  
"If you didn't call us...then who did?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What do you think?  
  
Tabi Chan 


	7. Chapter 7

'.' Something someone said under his or her breath, 'Thoughts' "," Speech  
  
They all looked shocked for about a moment before Dende rushed over to the side of the lookout and peered over the edge. What he saw made not only him see red, but Gohan, Krillen, and Vegeta. Dende growled, for the first time in his lifetime, an oath before the tree sped off before the others could find out just what had happened. It looked as if the summer would be a long one...  
  
Gohan reached home just as the people attacked his brother. Gohan shouted as his mother to get to safety while he took care of everything. Gohan told Goten to go and protect his mother while he fought the monster before him. It looked like a mini Cell and hit just as hard. It had been seven years sense he had seen the tyrant and he was sure to get the bastard back for all the pain he had caused everyone.  
  
Suddenly a well of suppressed emotions sprung to life inside of him and he let lose all of it on the mini Cell. For his dead father, for the death of Mirai Trunks, for hurting Vegeta and Krillen and for his stupid mistakes...  
  
Vegeta was fighting a mini Freiza. He, like Gohan, let lose a well of suppressed emotions as he fought the creature before him. Vegeta fought like a saiya-jin possessed and Trunks and Bulma watched in silent horror as he kicked him from one part of the yard to the next...  
  
Krillen had it worse off, he was fighting the mini Ginyu Force, and he had little help from Juuhachigou and Yamcha. Krillen was fighting Zarbon, which was about his size at the moment. He frowned and attacked, this was indeed going to be a long, long summer...  
  
  
  
All throughout the summer, mini creatures from their past attacked them, no matter how many times they died, they returned. They showed up everywhere they went, they even followed Bulma and Chi-chi around. To say the least the attacked well into the beginning of the school year, (Meaning Gohan was late to start school.) But in the end they found the source of their problems, and Vegeta was none too please. Lets just say the Dende thought it would be nice training for them for the up coming events, (Buu, Cool, Cold, Etc.) Lets just add to that and say he had to take an extended vacation...on a different planet...  
  
Gohan begrudgingly walked down the halls of his new school. He did not want to be here at the moment. He frowned as he walked into the office and up to the lady at the desk.  
  
"Hi, I'm new here, my name is Son Gohan," Gohan waited for the lady to look up his name,  
  
"Son Gohan right? You've missed three months of school...!" she exclaimed,  
  
"I have a note from my mother of why I was late, it was a family thing," Gohan said, handing over the note. It said something about his grandfather on his father's side dying on the other side of the world in America and he had to go and visit with their distant relatives and they all had to stay there until the investigation was over with seeing as he was "Murdered". Gohan got his class seclude and headed off to his second period class.  
  
After a few moments he entered the class to the sensei's dismay. All he mumbled under his breath was, "Ohh great, another brat to teach, when will this hell end." Out loud so the class could hear he said,  
  
"Class this is Son Gohan, the new student, please state a few facts to the class 'The ungrateful brats'. Maybe we might learn how you got perfect scores on your entrance exams, 'probably cheated,' Please go head," Gohan growled and although no one heard what the teacher said, he went on with what the sensei asked,  
  
"My name is Son Gohan, I enjoy martial arts, this is my first time in a public school. My mom home schooled me my whole life, my little brother is probably going to start school soon after mom thinks he's studied enough." Gohan finished off staring at the mumbling sensei.  
  
"Ohh, alright, take your seat, lets see now...pull out your books and turn to page..." The sensei continued to mumble under his breath throughout the whole lesson. A blonde named Erasa handed him his history book, which he promptly buried his nose in. At the end of the class, the sensei left and the class had five minuets to socialize before the next sensei entered the classroom.  
  
"So, you like martial arts, you look more like a scrawny geek!" a blonde behind him said, Gohan ignored him, along with everyone else, so absorbed in his book was he.  
  
"Hey geek, I'm talking to you!" Sharpener said, whacking him on the head, Gohan didn't feel a thing. Everyone in the class went silent as they watched Sharpener pulled out his thickest book, his English book, and hit Gohan over the head with it, Gohan felt a light tap on his head and looked up.  
  
"Can I help you?" Gohan asked politely, everyone face faulted.  
  
"Ya, I said you look more like a geek then a martial artist," The big muscled boy repeated,  
  
"So, size doesn't matter one bit..." he was cut off by the new sensei entering the classroom,  
  
"You should pay attention to what Gohan's saying, he knows exactly what he's talking about," Gohan's head snapped up, staring intently at the new sensei,  
  
"Krillen! Juuhachigou! What are you doing here? I thought you were retaliating over...'Grandpa'," Gohan said, using the code for what happened over the summer,  
  
"I am, but I forgot to mention I'm the new Gym sensei, the classes got switched around and now your third period is gym, so lets get moving!" The class gathered their books and headed for the gym at a light jog, Gohan was given a gym uniform, but it was a bit different from the normal uniforms. Instead of the standard shorts, he wore sweat pants.  
  
When they finally entered the gym, Krillen started talking about what they would be doing in the class from that day on for the rest of the year.  
  
"Now, as you all know, the new World martial arts contest is coming up, who plans to enter it," Several hands shot into the air, "Gohan, put your hand up, I'm not giving you a choice of weather or not your entering. As a matter of fact, just to make sure you enter, I'm making it a grade, just so you don't try to get out of it," Krillen grinned as Gohan scowled,  
  
"Krillen, I don't care if I fail this class, I am not entering!" Gohan growled back in Saiya-go. Chi-chi had made sure everyone knew it by the time Vegeta was done teaching Gohan and the two terrors out of hell, Goten and Trunks,  
  
"No but your mother does," Krillen growled as Gohan stuck his hand in the air,  
  
"Your going to pay Krillen," Gohan said in English, making sure everyone heard, and everyone was a witness, "Worse then Dende," Krillen went pale but stuck by his choice, even Juuhachigou looked a bit out of color,  
  
"Alright class, today, as for the rest of the year until the tournament, we'll be doing Martial arts!" Gohan glared daggers at Krillen's back, as he separated raised hands from non raised hands. Gohan would make sure Krillen paid, and paid good...he would do the worse thing he could think of, he went over to Krillen and whispered in his ear. Krillen lost all color in his face and he was ashen. Gohan grinned, mission successful! ...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What could Gohan have said to make Krillen so scared? What will Krillen's fate be? Will Juuhachigou step in to save her mate? Find out in the next chapter! By the way, feel free to make suggestions, I have no clue why I started this story, but its here and well, it needs a plot!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	8. Chapter 8

Despite the threat Gohan had ensured, Krillen went on with his lessons,  
  
"Alright, I assume that the people here have some fighting experience, so I'll let Juuhachigou teach you, she doesn't have a lot of patients with newbies." Juuhachigou frowned but walked over to Gohan and said bluntly,  
  
"Don't kill him, I need him so we can earn money to move out of that perverts house, got it?"  
  
"Ya Juuhachigou, as clear as Juunanagou's urge to wipe out all life on this planet," Juuhachigou frowned, knowing Gohan was not in a good mood,  
  
"Alright, pare up!" Gohan noticed a black haired girl stalked toward him, he quickly turned and came face to face with Sharpener,  
  
"I have a suggestion, why don't we do a little match here, to see who's the strongest?" He suggested to the sensei, Juuhachigou nodded,  
  
"Good idea, Gohan, who's the strongest here, besides the obvious," she asked, Gohan scanned the silent crowd, even the newbies were quiet as he looked over them, checking their ki's.  
  
"The girl over there," he pointed to the black haired girl from before, "The next would be..." he pointed out the order in which the Ki levels ranged.  
  
"Alright, in the order Gohan called out in, get in line," Juuhachigou instructed, Krillen ordered the other part of the class to watch the spars and take some pointers. The class did as commanded, totally confused at what was going on. Gohan stood at the front of the line, right next to the black haired girl.  
  
"Alright, every other person turn to your right," The black haired girl tuned to face Gohan, "That's who you're fighting, in that order, starting at the end of the line, Gohan your last. The rules are the same as the World Martial Arts contests, the ring will be in the middle of the gym, now start," Juuhachigou ordered in her monotoned voice. For the next half-hour people fought while Gohan thought of ways to get Krillen and Juuhachigou back. He didn't mind voicing his thoughts to his father's long friend. Thinking of his father sent a wave of guilt through him. He frowned, lost in thought, Juuhachigou had to punch him in jaw to get his lost attention. Gohan ended up on his back blinking.  
  
Momentarily stunned his saiya-jin side took over as he jumped to his feet and hit her back,  
  
"What?!" he growled,  
  
"Its your turn boy" she said, ignoring the stinging sensation on her cheek, "Nice hit, your getting better, Krillen still doesn't have a chance in hell against you," she said,  
  
"Hey! Are we gonna fight already!" Said the black haired girl who stood in the middle of the ring,  
  
"She's in a hurry to get her ass kicked, better hurry up so we can finish this discussion, Krillen might be interested in it," she smirked as Gohan stalked toward the middle of the "ring" and sized up his opponent. She was a weakling, at least to him, so he didn't really need to try, but he would make it look like it was hard for him, but the out come was absolute, he would win.  
  
He dropped into a flawless fighting stance and she did the same, except hers wasn't so flawless. He let her have the first move, she aimed a hit at his stomach, and he dodged with fluid ease and blocked her attack. He sidestepped her, her body motion forcing her forward as he hit her lightly on her exposed back. She fell to the ground like a beginner and he lightly kicked her out of the ring, like a beginner. He walked calmly back over to Juuhachigou and they continued their conversation, the bell rang and he changed his clothes and went on to his next class, math.  
  
He buried his head in his book and began to work out the problems from page one on his paper without even glancing at the paper and totally ignored the sensei until the sensei called out his name,  
  
"Mr. Son, sense you seem to enjoy our book so much, could you please come down here and solve this problem on the board, show all your work," The sensei said. Gohan glanced up and scowled faintly but he forced himself to grin the Son Grin and stand up from the desk and head down the stairs toward the board. He picked up a brand new piece of chalk and looked at the equation. It was simple in comparison to what his mother made him do when he was five!  
  
"Please hurry Mr. Son, we don't have all day," not even stopping to see what Gohan would write, he went on to say, "If you had been paying attention in class, you would know how too..." The sensei stopped speaking. Gohan set the stub of chalk down and walked back up to his seat, he pulled up his math book and continued with what he was doing before he was interrupted by the sensei.  
  
To say the least the class was in shock, the sensei was in shock, and the whole class was silenced as they tried their damnedest to try and figure out just what in the hell Gohan had written on the board. Gohan had to erase and rewrite the problem at the top of the board so he could fit in all of his work,  
  
"Mr. Son..." the sensei began...  
  
"I know I left out fifteen steps, but I didn't have room to write them, I can do them on paper if you want?" Gohan suggested, never looking up,  
  
"I'd like to know just what you wrote first!" the sensei exclaimed, so Gohan was reduced as the teacher for the day, explaining the simple ways to write the problem, all the steps the books never mentioned that were there. To say the least, the class was enlightened, along with the sensei and the sensei's that had been passing in the hallway to stop and listen to the new kid lecher the class and the teacher on how to do the lesson they were studying. They now knew that Son Gohan was not a dumb stupid kid they first thought him too be.  
  
For the rest of the day the sensei's that saw him in Math class were continuing to try and test his limits to learning, but they soon found out that he knew a lot more than they did, and probably more then that too! Gohan, at the end of the day in science class with the class lesson over with the first ten minutes of class, was sitting at the sensei's desk while the students, and sensei asked questions.  
  
"Where did you learn all of that?" Asked the black haired girl who was in every one of his classes,  
  
"Like I said in second period, I was into martial arts, mom wouldn't let me train in less I studied, so I studied hard because I wanted to train hard. I wanted to be like my dad. Mom said he wasn't always the best apple in the bunch, but in a battle he could kick butt. So she made me study, use my head. In penance, weather she cared for it or not, at the time I had no choice, I trained with my sensei Piccolo for a year, then I went back home and ever sense I was studying hard. I thought you guys knew this? I mean, you were at my house not four months ago being lost in the woods!" Gohan exclaimed, looking at them as recognition dawned on their faces.  
  
Suddenly the left wall exploded and several men walked in. Gohan couldn't tell who they were through the cloud of smoke, but their waving tails behind them gave them away, Saiya-jin's have come to earth again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Suggestions? Comments? Review!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	9. Chapter 9

Gohan woke with a start. He was drenched in cold sweat as he glanced around. Was that the future? Was that what was in store for him? Eleven year old Gohan glanced around, looking for his father, then burst into silent tears as the past events rushed up to meet him. His father was dead, he had killed him, and it was his fault! It had only nine months before. He heard a cry and frowned, who was that? Ohh ya, it was Goten! He got to his feet, and walked into his mother's room. His mother was sleeping; exhaustion had taken its toll. Grieving for the man he had killed and taking care of him and his little brother was enough on her plate. He picked up the sleeping baby and carried him to his room too keep him from waking his mother up. He rocked Goten back and forth, smiling faintly. Goten giggled a bit but then started to cry again, maybe he was hungry? So Gohan trudged down the stairs and made a bottle of milk for Goten, warming it up slightly with his Ki then walked into the living room and fed a hungry Goten. Goten practically guzzled the bottle down and it was gone in a minute flat, Gohan grinned and rocked Goten to sleep. Gohan's yawn told himself that he was tired too so and holding Goten with one arm and covering his mouth with the other he stifled another yawn and removed the empty bottle from Goten's sleeping hands and blinked his eyes. Setting the bottle down on the rough wooden table he sat back against the cushions and rocked Goten too sleep, in the process falling asleep too...  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi woke to a strangely silent house and yawned. It was time to feed Goten, so she got up and looked over into the crib. She panicked when Goten wasn't there. She ran into Gohan's room to find it empty and panicked even more. She raced down stairs and into the kitchen and picked up the phone to call Bulma, but stopped in mid dial. On the counter were things to make a bottle with...to say the least she was confused, then she put two and two together and walked into the living room. She hung up the phone, (it was cordless) and smiled faintly at the pitcher before her. Gohan was snoring softly on the couch, Goten held protectively in his arms, an empty bottle was knocked over on the table where one of Gohan's legs had happened to be.  
  
She smiled, Gohan must have woken up to feed Goten when she was sleeping; he must have bought him down here in the middle of the night so he wouldn't wake her up. She smiled widened a bit as she relieved Gohan of his charge and pulled Gohan's legs onto the couch. She pulled a throw blanket on the back of the couch over him and brushed back his bangs from his eyes. Gohan had gotten very little sleep these past few months and when he did he was usually tossing and turning with nightmares. But for some reason, with Goten here, he had stopped. Maybe there was hope for Gohan yet. She kissed his forehead lightly and walked out of the room. Goten woke up moments after and demanded a bottle so she fed him and let him play in his play pin Bulma had given her. The Briefs were going to come over and Gohan was supposed to spar with Vegeta. She had been lenient in letting him train more then studying, but Vegeta had said it should help the boy get past his 'problems'. So Chi-chi had aloud it for the time being. Gohan, for the first time in a long time, had slept peacefully and she refused to wake him even when Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta had arrived. Bulma and Chi- chi took the babies outside for some fresh air and Vegeta, un-Vegeta-like, waited inside for Gohan to wake up.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to call it, this feeling toward Gohan, but he knew that it was a good thing and it was helping Gohan with his problems of excepting the fate his father had excepted. Gohan woke up in the late afternoon hungry. He sat up wondering why it was so dark outside or why he didn't smell food cooking, like his mother usually did. He put the blanket back where it belonged and stood up. The first thing he did was to go up stairs and get cleaned up. He took a bath and got into clean clothes, then go back downstairs to meet with Vegeta,  
  
"Hey Vegeta, how's everything going with Trunks and Bulma?" he asked, his voice the normal, of late, monotone.  
  
"The brat and women are fine, eat and then we spar," Vegeta ordered,  
  
"Okay," Gohan agreed, turning he entered the kitchen and started to cook a late lunch for both Vegeta and himself. Vegeta liked the brat's cooking, it was better then the woman's, that was a fact in the guiness (?) book of world records. Anyway, they both ate and they passed Chi-Chi and Bulma on the way to their normal sparring place. They mumbled hellos, except for Vegeta, and continued on their way. It was late around midnight when Vegeta left, complaining that the woman was yelling at him through their mental link as mates.  
  
So Gohan went home and went to bed. Like so many nights before, Gohan had nightmares and woke up in a cold sweat, but always the first dream (the first seven or eight chapters of this story!) came back to haunt him. He took it as an omen to avoid high school at all costs. He lay awake at night and heard Goten start crying. So like the night before, Gohan got up and entered his mother's room to take care of Goten. Chi-chi this time had woken up to Goten's cry and watched without being noticed by her eldest son, as Gohan cared for Goten. She had left a warm bottle on the nightstand and Gohan used it to make Goten stop crying. He walked from the room taking Goten with him and Chi-chi smiled. She hadn't mentioned what had happened the night before but she was happy that Gohan was taking an interest in life again as he started to bond with Goten. A few moments later, Gohan entered the room again, he set the bottle, filled again, on the table and left again with Goten.  
  
After making sure she waited long enough for Goten and Gohan to fall asleep, she got up and left her room. She first checked Gohan's room and found both brothers sleeping side by side, Gohan's arm thrown protectively over Goten's midsection to make sure he doesn't fall off the bed. She smiled and covered the boys up. With Gohan in only his underwear, he could catch cold with the drafty house. Neither boy stirred as she covered them up. She left and went to her own room, happy that both of her sons were safe from harm and that they were okay for the time being...  
  
  
  
In the morning Chi-chi woke Gohan up, knowing he had to get back onto a regular sleeping schedule. Gohan woke with a start and blinked back the sleep in his eyes,  
  
"Hey sleepy head," Chi-Chi said, brushing back his bangs,  
  
"Hi mom, is something wrong?" he asked, struggling to sit up with Goten clinging to his undershirt.  
  
"Calm down, no nothings wrong. I just thought that seeing as it was eight in the morning, you should be up and about." She smiled,  
  
"Okay mom,"  
  
"Hey Gohan, how would you like it if Goten stayed in here with you?" Chi- chi smiled warmly at her son as his eyes lit up with a light she hadn't seen in what seemed like years,  
  
"Really?" he asked, unbelieving,  
  
"Of course, what reason do I have not to trust my own son with his brother?" she asked, but regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth. Gohan's features darkened,  
  
"Because of dad!" he said quietly,  
  
"Gohan that was not your fault, as your mother I'm telling you that it wasn't your fault, now get up and get a shower. I want you to wash up Goten too, breakfast should be done by the time you finish and then we can discuss the more at length afterward, now no more protest. Up you get come on," she said. Gohan, sill a bit disheartened, got up and did as he was told.  
  
An hour later had Gohan holding Goten carefully, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. He set Goten in a highchair and fed him a bottle, then ate his own breakfast. Chi-chi watched and encouraged him to keep it up. After breakfast Chi-chi asked Gohan to help her move Goten's things into his room. Gohan couldn't help but feel a bit excited as he did this. He moved the crib and extra play pin into the room and set Goten in there with his toys and things. Chi-chi grinned glad her son was happy.  
  
"Thanks mom," Gohan said,  
  
"For what?" she asked,  
  
"For trusting me enough with Goten." Gohan smiled and swung Goten around, Goten squealed with delight and giggled, Gohan was happy for once in the past nine months... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Now I know that most of you guys are confused about all of this and well, let me just say that the seven or eight chapter dream IS important, which is why it took so long to write.  
  
Tabi Chan 


	10. Chapter 10

Gohan ran through the woods, Goten dodging his heels like a loyal little brother did often, and stopped at the lake.  
  
It had been seven long years sense Goten and moved in with Gohan and nothing had been the same. Gohan acted more like a father then a brother should, but that was okay with the brothers. Gohan still blamed himself for his father's death and did some...unorthodox things that no one of his current ring of friends and family would not approve of, especially his mother. But Gohan kept most of this to himself. Gohan played with his brother most of the morning and during lunch he and his mother talked of things Goten would need, like new clothes. His old ones were getting way to small for a growing boy. Gohan, for the rest of the afternoon, remained outside, building an extra room to the side of the house. Though Gohan was saddened by it, Goten had expressed a wish to have his own room. Gohan being Gohan wouldn't let his brother's wish go and so he built the room. It had two doors and could be entered from the outside and the inside. Gohan was just about finished, all he had too do now was the paint job inside.  
  
Gohan knew that his brother would be happy with the large room he had built. In all truth, it shouldn't have been this large. It was as big as his mother's room up stairs, big enough to fit two people or even more. But that wasn't what Gohan had in mind. Gohan knew that Goten and Trunks were becoming fast friends and that when Goten and Trunks got into the sleepover thing, they would need a place to store both troublemakers.  
  
Gohan entered the house, sawdust covering him head to toe, later that night after the sun had dropped behind the mountains in which he lived. He got a quick shower and got dressed in nightclothes. After eating dinner, he went up stairs to tell his little brother a story. As usual, it was about his father. Goten knew lots about his father and even how died, but not the details of how he died. Gohan, as he usually did when his little brother was asleep, and he made sure he was asleep, and even went as far as make sure his mother was asleep, crept out of the house through his window and ran along the tree line. Suppressing his Ki as he ran toward the small cave several hundred miles into the next mountain area. Once he was there, he walked toward the back of the cave, making sure no one was around.  
  
He moved a rock aside to find several thing mommies and daddies would not approve of. Razors, knives, and other sharp objects were in the small cubbyhole. He pulled a razor out and held up his wrist. With one quick and daft movement he sliced his own wrist. A small cut appeared and he watched the small cut bleed. He felt better after this task was completed and pressed on the small wound, causing more pain. When he removed his hand, the cut had already stopped bleeding. He returned the razor after cleaning it with a black cloth and put the stone back in place. Knowing he didn't have long before Goten woke to find his brother gone, Gohan flew towards home, his Ki suppressed still, and entered through his window.  
  
"Gohan, where'd you go?" Asked a sleepy voice,  
  
"I thought I heard someone outside, I went to check it out, no one was there, go back to sleep little bro," Gohan said, Goten yawned and did as his brother said. What reason did he have to doubt Gohan? Gohan, on the other hand, was lying on his side facing the wall. He looked at his wrist and saw that it was already healing. It would be gone by morning, like it always was.  
  
Gohan sighed quietly and snuggled into his pillow. He could never quiet fathom why he did what he did. He knew how it had started, but he never knew why.  
  
He remembered the first time he had started to cut himself. It was almost five years ago, when he was thirteen, he was surprising his mother and brother by getting up early to make breakfast and clean the house up so they would have a break. Gohan had been thinking about his father at the time and hadn't been paying attention when he cut himself. It was a deep wound and he hadn't even noticed it was there until he had passed out from blood loss. Dende had been brought down to heal him when his mother had found him. She had screamed and Piccolo flying over to check up on him had heard her. He fetched Dende, not risking moving Gohan, and healed him.  
  
When he had woken up on the blood soaked ground where he lay, he was confused. He had explained what had happened and they all understood and his mother never let him near a knife or sharp object for the next three years. But the next day after the incident, he had cut himself again, and it was by pure accident that he had done it. He had been cut when his mother had dropped a glass and he helped clean it up. The moment the glass cut his skin, he felt...relieved somehow. Like something was taken off his shoulders, a large burden. From then on Gohan had made small cuts on his skin, they always healed within a day's time and no one knew about it. Gohan kept his stash hidden and he moved it every month. Just incase someone tried to find out where he went every night if they even knew he went out every night.  
  
The first time Gohan had stolen out of the house it had been to a strange noise outside. He had found a razor; a nice clean brand new razor lying on the cloth he used to clean them. Without thinking, he had cut himself several times before deciding to hide it in an old tree and come back the next night.  
  
Gohan never knew what that strange noise was and he never found out. Every once in a while when Gohan tired to quit what he was doing to himself, that noise would return and Gohan would go seeking to find out what it was, and there the razor would be, as if someone were telling him to keep it up.  
  
Gohan frowned and closed his eyes as sleep over took him. He growled, he would quit and ignore the sounds outside, and that was that...  
  
  
  
The man outside frowned, he had heard the boys thoughts and that couldn't go on. He had a weakness against the boy and he planned to use it to his advantage, he would not let the boy quit hurting himself, if he could hurt himself more, he could be controlled. It was simple really, he would use the boy's pain against him, and he would be the perfect revenge.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Gohan got up and got cleaned and dressed for another day. He was happy today, he was going to quit and that was that! He made his way to the kitchen to find his mother grinning ear to ear,  
  
"Hello Gohan, remember when you and your brother found that lost group of students last summer? Well I've decided that its time for you to start high school!" Chi-chi exclaimed, smiling broadly.  
  
In three seconds flat all the color had drained from Gohan's face and he had to grip the wall in order to stay upright.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked hoarsely,  
  
"I've enrolled you in Orange star High school!" ...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think of this turn in events? I know I'll probably get flamed for writing this, but oh well. I like it and I've finally got a plot! So I'm going to continue to write, seeing as its New Years eve and I want to stay up until midnight. I've got something to do, the next chapter!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	11. Chapter 11

Chi-Chi's smiled faded as she looked at Gohan's reaction. But Gohan's thoughts were running wild.  
  
'Dear Kami! My dream is coming true! This can't be!' He stared at his mother, then Goten walked into the room and he tried to brighten up some,  
  
"Goten, go outside for a bit of stretches, I need to talk to mom," as soon as he was gone, Gohan explained to his mother about his dreams.  
  
"And you didn't tell me!" She said,  
  
"I'm sorry mom, I didn't think they were anything, I mean, you have enough to worry about and I thought you didn't need anymore problems from me!" Gohan defended himself.  
  
"It's too late to un-enroll you, but I can talk to Krillen and the others. But in all Truth, I had enrolled you in school months ago before it even started the new year, but I must have forgotten with all the mini people running around. I really wish you would have told me sooner Gohan," His mother said. Gohan needed to do something. The first thing to enter his mind was to cut himself but he quickly shoved that thought away and apologized to his mother again.  
  
"Its alright Gohan, go outside and play with Goten, I'll talk to Krillen, he is after all the new gym sensei." So Gohan did as he was told to do. Gohan's first day of School was the next day. Gohan finished Goten's room that night.  
  
The first thing Gohan did the next day was start school on time. He also threatened Krillen with several kinds of different deaths if he so much as mentioned Martial arts or the tournament coming up for the next four weeks. He kept a low profile in class and didn't mention anything about martial arts. The black haired girl glared at him several times, he couldn't find out why she did this, but he was defiantly glad it was a change. He hadn't been called down to answer a problem on the board and by the end of science no walls had exploded.  
  
He sighed in relief. In gym class he had done baseball, something Krillen had to teach him in five minuets otherwise he wouldn't have known what to do. By the time he got home, he collapsed on the couch, sore from being tense all day long. He had been battle ready most of the day and now he was ready for bed. Nothing had happened, nothing at all.  
  
"Hello Gohan, how was your first day of..." Chi-Chi was cut off by the sound of Gohan snoring softly on the couch. She smiled faintly and covered him up. Just then Krillen touched down and entered through the open window.  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi," he said softly, as not to wake Gohan. Goten, being his time for a nap, walked in and curled up next to Gohan.  
  
"Anything happen today?" Chi-chi asked, Krillen shook his head,  
  
"Juuhachigou and myself were on alert all day long, so was Gohan. His Ki fluxed several times, I think he was worried about something happening, anyway, I knew he would be tired. He was tense all during gym class and accidentally knocked out one of the kids at running the bases with a baseball. I don't think it was intentional, but the way the kid was treating Gohan, who knows. I wouldn't be surprised if this happened for a few days, Gohan's been over protective of Goten a lot lately, from what you've said and that might be the cause of his dreams. He wants to protect you and Goten with everything he's got. It wouldn't surprise me if he's dreaming of enemies attacking." Chi-Chi nodded her head, listening to Krillen with all her attention,  
  
"But how does that explain about him knowing about the mini monsters running around. He ignored the call that Dende had sent him and was waiting when the mini Cell came and destroyed him. He went right to Dende and punched him one and told him to stop or else," Chi-chi asked  
  
"Hell, he even spoiled my plans of the tournament by threatening me with stealing your Frying pan and hitting me over the head with it. Or remaking Freiza and give me to him for a play toy," Krillen shuddered, "He didn't have to go that far, the first threat was enough to change the plans a bit. Juuhachigou was disappointed, but she got over it when I told her what's been going on with Gohan. He's been hell bent on changing the day and making it as different from his dream as possible." Krillen sighed, "I guess he succeeded. I gotta run Chi-Chi. I thought you might like a report, knowing Gohan would be tired and not in the mood, but Juuhachigou is waiting for me outside." Chi-Chi nodded and thanked him, then went to make dinner...  
  
Gohan groaned and opened his eyes. Someone was shaking him...no, someone was jumping on him. Goten was bouncing on his stomach,  
  
"Get up Gohan! Mom says I can't eat unless you're awake! Come on! I'm really hungry!" Gohan assured his little brother he was awake, and very much sore. He stumbled to his feet and when he entered the kitchen Goten was already eating.  
  
"Have a nice nap Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked, Gohan nodded and picked at his food. Something was wrong, he felt it in his bones and the little voice at the back of his head. The stiffness in Gohan's back told his mother how much pain Gohan was in from being tense all day, and sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Gohan, why don't you go to bed early tonight, I can tell Goten a story." Gohan nodded and with only two bites of his food he went up stairs and into his room. Not even bothering with his nightclothes he fell onto his bed after kicking off his shoes and socks. He was asleep before anyone could call out his name.  
  
A shadow crept into Gohan's room through the open window. Gohan as stayed adamant in his decision to quit cutting himself, so now the man had to use other ways. Gohan was so dead asleep, he didn't feel the small pin pick to the back of his neck, or feel it when the man slung his dead weight over its shoulder and leave through the window, the same way it came.  
  
The next morning when Chi-Chi couldn't find her son, and when she checked with everyone else as to his whereabouts, she grew worries. When the school called asking if Gohan, the brightest boy in school, was all right, she grew really worried. Then Dende called everyone, really called them and not some joke. Goten flew his mother with on the Nimbus as he flew next to her, curious to see if Gohan was on the lookout or not. It was his first time there, and it would be one of the worst experiences of his lifetime too. As soon as they got there, they found out the worst news any mother could hear,  
  
"I'm sorry Chi-Chi, but we can't find Gohan, he's not on Earth, and we can't find his Ki anywhere...we think he might have been killed...Gohan must have been right about the attack that was supposed to happen today." Everyone was in shock, but Dende continued, "But it also means something else, Gohan had strong, really strong, telepathic powers," Dende paused a moment, then continued once again, "For the past seven years I've been watching over Gohan. I'm afraid that his mind isn't quite to rights at the moment. Gohan has been doing some bad stuff over the years..." Again he paused as he let the shock of what he was saying sink in, "He's been cutting himself, sometimes badly enough for me to come down and heal him without his knowing. I couldn't tell you, as rules for being Kami of Earth, but now it's of vitality. Gohan must be returned to earth, and soon, I fear that someone, or something is approaching, and it's very evil..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So now everyone knows what's going on, where is Gohan? Who had Gohan? And is Gohan really sane? Please no flames this story is going somewhere! Plus it's Gohan/Videl, somewhat.  
  
Tabi Chan 


	12. Chapter 12

Gohan woke with a migraine. He couldn't remember when his head hurt this much. He was thinking when Freiza had smashed his head into his knee...ya that came pretty close. Gohan opened his eyes into a dimly lit room. He felt so weak he could barely life himself up off the feather soft mattress he was lying on. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and wondered just where he was. Something itched at the back of his mind as he tugged at the metal ring around his neck... 'Metal ring?!' his mind screamed at him. Gohan jumped up, his headache gone, as he tried to power up. Nothing worked, he couldn't even muster a small Ki ball!  
  
"Ah, your awake, so glad to see you like your knew accommodations," a voice said, the lights turned on and he saw several people, man, woman and child alike, chained to beds, sleeping, crying, being beaten and even being raped by men and aliens he couldn't begin to describe. Someone grabbed him from behind and threw him back on his bed. He was chained down heavily. His ankles were chained together, and another chain wrapped around the bed. His wrists were individually chained by his sides as another chain went across his torso and chest. Several other chains went around his legs and one hooked to his collar, pinning his neck onto the bed so he could turn his head one way or the other to see who had him hostage or to see other people. He couldn't even see the person who was now chaining another chain through the ring at his neck.  
  
"Who are you! Where am I?" He demanded,  
  
"Tisk, tisk, first you must learn your manners before I answer any questions," the voice said, Gohan could tell it was female.  
  
All too soon Gohan's concentration was drawn to the person at the side of his bed. He could see out of the corner of his eye someone, a female, but he couldn't tell who she was or see her face. Someone put a blindfold on him and he couldn't see, and then a gag. He growled and oath into heavy material as they did this. He was powerless to stop them. Then someone started beating him up. At first it was just fists, something he could live with. Even without his Ki his skin was still tough as nails, and not fingernails either! So then after the few bruises they had managed to make faded away seconds after they appeared, they started using a whip. The first sting of it alarmed Gohan so he had cried out, but after that he stayed silent, any cries he had were muffled by the cloth in his mouth and too quiet for anyone to hear. He winced in pain as hour after hour the whip and other tools of the trade were used against him.  
  
After about what he guessed to be ten hours, the left him alone in his pain. The blindfold was barely damp with unshed tears the cloth had soaked up directly from his eyes. It was then that he noticed his shirt was gone, it had been there but it had been ripped off in the torture session. Gohan closed his eyes and tired to sleep, to try and save his strength for what would surly be the battle of his life...  
  
  
  
Goten, still on the lookout hours later while everyone else planned, suddenly felt several waves of pain cascade over his body. He screamed in agony, drawing the attention of everyone. Dende rushed over and tried to find out what was wrong with him. When he couldn't get anything but screams of pain out of him, he began to heal him. Goten passed out soon afterward. Dende had been by his side for hours, puzzling why welts were appearing all over his body. He healed them quickly wondering what in the seven hells of Vegeta-sei was going on. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Guys!" He called out, getting everyone's attention again, "I think Gohan's still alive,"  
  
"What!? But how? We can't feel his Ki anywhere!" Yamcha said,  
  
"I know, but I think Gohan has a telepathic link with Goten, and Goten can feel Gohan's pain. Wherever Gohan is, he's being hurt, and hurt badly. We need to try and find Gohan and find him soon, other wise, we'll lose both of Goku's sons," Dende stated, everyone went back to planning, this changed everything...  
  
  
  
Gohan woke many hours later, somehow he felt better, but he could still feel the wounds closing over his body. His chains had been removed and he was free to get up and walk around, he highly doubted that he could even make it standing up alone, yet he tired anyway.  
  
He held onto the wall as he made his way along the rows and rows of beds. Most were empty. The only ones who remained were the children, whom were beaten as badly, if not worse, than he was. He cleaned himself up in the bathroom they had and brought out a bowl of water he found. There were not many kids, five or six. He moved the kids to beds surrounding his own, they were all either out cold or in too much pain to protest, and starting tending their wounds. He tore up his own bed sheets to use as bandages. When the adults were returned, he ignored his own pain and picked up the mostly unconscious adults and bandaged their wounds also and put them in beds. Soon he was the only one walking around and all of the beds were filled but his own. He frowned, is this why he was here? To free these people, or to help them? He ignored the insistent buzzing at the back of his head and finished his founds. He had no bed sheets by the time he was done and no blanket either.  
  
He laid on his bed and tired to rest. The people would probably not remember his helping them, if they were awake at all, and if they did it would surprise him greatly. He fiddled with the collar and got an electric shock from it. He winced and closed his eyes, lying very still, and before knew it he was asleep...  
  
  
  
The lady frowned, if that Gohan kept up his act, she would not have enough bed sheets to go around, she would have to leave medical kits around if they were to keep their play toys alive long enough to enjoy, she grinned, she was already having fun with Gohan. The way he was going, they could use them twice a month instead of only once, that way they would have long enough to recover from their wounds. She grinned again...  
  
  
  
In the morning, Gohan woke to find medical supplies by the doors. He put it too good use, changing bandages while the people still slept and adding medicine like ointments and such. The children were the first to wake up and they were shocked to find themselves bandaged and being taken cared of.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked a boy no older then eight but acted more like a nineteen-year-old.  
  
"I'm Gohan, I was brought here..." Gohan thought a moment, "Well, I don't really know, but from what I know, I've been here...awake, two or three days," Gohan said, while changing the boys bandage around his forehead where a gash lay.  
  
"Why are you helping us?" he spoke up boldly,  
  
"Because it's the way my mother raised me," Gohan said softly, soon he had the trust of the youth and they helped Gohan run around the place helping people out. The boy whom questioned Gohan was named Rowl, a strange name but common where the green skinned boy was from. There were several species in the room. Some Gohan didn't even know, but they were grateful for any help they could get. A few people were wary of him and barely let him touch them, but after a few days, that ended when they were in too much pain.  
  
On the fifth day of his being there, a surprise guest appeared and he was shocked to find the person here in the first place,  
  
"YOU!" They cried at the same time, recognizing each other immediately...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Who is the surprise guest? Betcha you can't guess!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	13. Chapter 13

Gohan looked at the black haired girl as she glared at him,  
  
"What going on here Gohan!" She growled, remembering the new boy's name.  
  
"To tell the truth, I have no clue," Gohan said simply, entranced by her eyes. They were the deepest blue that he had even seen.  
  
"Hello Gohan, pay attention, how are we gonna get outta here!" she growled, poking him in the chest.  
  
"I don't know, this collar suppresses my Ki level, I can't power up or anything," Gohan said as if it were as simple as that.  
  
"What the hell is Ki?" she demanded, Gohan blinked before realizing she was serious,  
  
"Ki is how much power you have, how strong you are, how fast you are, how high or low you can fly," Gohan explained,  
  
"Flying? You can fly?" Videl asked, confused,  
  
"Ya, can't everybody? It's the most simplest thing in the world to do!" Gohan said, smiling.  
  
"Well I can't! I've never known anyone to fly! I think you got hit too many times!" she said, referring to his scarred chest, Gohan frowned looking down,  
  
"No, they only hit my chest, legs, and arms. They didn't touch my head for some reason." He said, doing the Son Grin .  
  
"I can take your collar off!" A black skinned child with dog like ears and cat like features walked forward. Gohan knelt down as she worked on his collar. All of a sudden the room doors opened and people that were milling around shrunk against the wall. The collar lock clicked and dropped to the ground. Gohan powered up and charged the men that were running right for him. Videl helped Gohan attack them, but she was quickly dragged and chained to a bed. She watched at Gohan quickly ripped through the lines trying to hurt people. They slowed him down as people were grabbed and chained to beds.  
  
Soon only Gohan was standing and didn't notice the woman enter the room, nor did he notice that his tricky tail had grown back. The woman slipped behind him and grabbed his tail, hard, and yanked it. Gohan froze. Confused the guards moved back way. Gohan whimpered in pain as his tail was yanked again, forcing him to stumble backwards. Waves after waves of pain coursed through out him and he could do nothing about it, he was paralyzed and could only move when the evil lady behind him yanked his tail.  
  
Gohan was forced around by the woman behind him and shoved up against the wall. He growled threateningly at the lady as chains were put on his limp arms. The collar was returned to his neck and he passed out when his power level was shoved so far down it was like he was in a human infant's body.  
  
When Gohan awoke, he was still chained against the wall, but utterly weak. Someone had his tail again and was stroking the soft silken fur there. He couldn't help but purr. Then a whip was brought against his back so hard and fast Gohan was shocked and went limp, refusing to scream in agony, which is what he felt. The person behind him kept bringing the...six- tailed whip? He couldn't really tell how many tails it had, but it hit him several times before the person, it was a woman by her scent, grabbed his limp tail and began to stroke it. He tried ignoring it, but again he purred. This happened several times before a voice yelled out,  
  
"STOP IT! YOU'VE PUNISHED HIM ENOUGH!" The whipping stopped and the women dropped his tail,  
  
"Do you really think he's learned his lesson?" The women asked thoughtfully,  
  
"Yes I do!" Cried the voice,  
  
"Okay, then its your turn! String her up!" The voice called out. Gohan turned his head and saw the black haired girl's form shoved up against the wall.  
  
"Now you have a choice boy," A voice purred in his ear, "Seeing as I like to see your face contort in pain, I'll make a deal. For every lashing she gets, you get two, or, she could get them all..."  
  
"How many?" Gohan asked quietly, no one heard him but the women,  
  
"Let's say, ten," the women suggested lightly. Gohan did the math in his head, even though the black haired girl's Ki was high, she still couldn't take the lashes and survive through the night with him in his condition,  
  
"How `bout" Gohan started, gripping the chains and pulling his legs underneath him, "I take them all, and you leave the girl alone," he said, his voice a bit hoarse from lack of water,  
  
"Hmm, that's very noble of you, but that wouldn't teach her to keep her mouth shut," The women said. Gohan turned his head to see a scared looking girl and said to her,  
  
"Keep your mouth shut, not a word or you'll get us both killed!" he hissed so only she could hear. He turned his head back to the women he said, "I'll take an extra ten, just leave her alone and unharmed," Gohan growled, for some reason he felt the overwhelming need to protect her.  
  
"It's a deal," She grinned and motioned toward the man behind him. Videl winced when she heard the whip crack, but no pain came to her. She frowned, weren't they going to beat her? Then she put two and two together. Gohan had been whispering to the woman who had been torturing him. Had he made a deal with her? She glanced to her side to stare at the boy next to her, his gaze told her not to make a sound. She pulled at her chains but they held tight,  
  
"Stop," Gohan whispered, he could barely talk through the fog of pain, "You'll only make it worse for yourself." Gohan added,  
  
"What about you!" she said,  
  
"I'll be find girl, I've been through worse in my life," He grinned but then the girl's face contorted in pain.  
  
"I thought you said she wouldn't be hurt!" Gohan growled as the whip descended on him once again, then on the girl, five times this happened,  
  
"I know, but then again she would never learn her lesson if you took the rap for her all the time, as you human said, but then again, your not really human, are you?"  
  
"No, not really," Gohan winced as the whip his a sore spot that had been repeatedly hit before, "I'm only half," Gohan admitted,  
  
"I knew that tail looked familiar, but I thought they were all wiped out, killed by my father, Freiza," Gohan suddenly froze, ice raced in his veins as he was hit the news, "Tell me, is your other half saiya-jin?" She asked, Gohan took a moment to answer,  
  
"Yes," He ground out, snapping his eyes shut as the pain got worse. He was only half way through the flogging and it was get worse he knew,  
  
"Now, how was a half breed like you created, if all the saiya-jins were wiped out?" she asked,  
  
"Don't know," He lied, he'd been lying the last few years; this was no different,  
  
"Your lying, I know you are, because I already know. I've been watching you the last few years, seven to be precise, I even helped you start the little habit you quit not too long ago."  
  
"So it was you!" he said, ten more lashes to go, he gave a side longed look at the black haired girl, she was barely conscious, limp in her chains. Only five more lashes to go, he didn't know if he could stay awake that long...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? I know it's a bit much, but at least it's got a plot!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	14. Chapter 14

"Yes it was me, and my mate. Father would not approve, he's not Ice-jin, but he's Zarbon's brother, you remember Zarbon right?"  
  
"Yes," Gohan ground out, four lashings to go, he wished the bastard would hurry up,  
  
"Those two were always at odds," three lashes to go, "Too bad the monkey prince killed him off, I might have gone for him in stead," Two lashes, "But then again, who cares as long as I have a mate?" One lash to go, "I guess its time to go, finish up then drop them, they probably won't be able to move, I don't think we need the camera's in here anymore. They've learned their lessons for now, put them in the third corridor where they can be put to use with watching the slaves, they're starting to revolt," the last lash was long and hard and it made Gohan's knees buckle under the pain. The woman left and he saw Videl's form crumple to the ground, his followed. When he heard everyone leave, he grinned faintly and crawled to his knees. He looked up to see shock in people's faces from their chained down positions as he got to a crouching position and picked up the black haired girl.  
  
He half stumbled, half walked toward the closest empty bed he could find and settled her there on the bed on her stomach. He stumbled toward the bathroom and filled a bowl with water and grabbed the medical supplies that were left in a large cloth bag. He had to drag it on the floor because he didn't have the strength to life it, and he had to save his strength for the black haired girl. He removed her shirt and glared at the welts that were red and ugly against her pale cream like skin. Her sports bra was the only besides the black shorts she wore kept her privets still privet. He was glad the welts were on her lower back and not above the bra, or he would have to remove it. He pulled out some ointments and began to rub them gently into the welts on her back, ignoring the stinging sensation as his arms moved. Videl cracked an eye open and looked around, she tried to get up but Gohan forced her back down, albeit painfully.  
  
"Rest, you'll need it," Gohan ordered, he stood up and wrapped bandages around her midsection and put the supplies away. He knew he would heal, but it would take days for that to happen. He walked back toward his own bed, but collapsed onto the floor before he could make it...  
  
Searing pain was the only feeling that Gohan could feel for days. No one came into the room to release them from the beds and the only person whom had come into the room was to chain Videl to a bed, so Gohan was left alone on the floor, bleeding. He winced when he woke up on the cold and hard floor, at least his back was healing. He frowned, he heard someone calling out to him. He moved his arms and turned over onto his back, immediately regretting it as he arched his back in agony and rolled back over onto his stomach.  
  
His breath came out in short gasps as he used the wall and the foot of somebody's bed to lever himself up. Glancing around looked at the concerned faces of the black haired girl Videl and the children, a few of the adults too, but most were out cold. He got to his feet and walked toward the child that had released him form his collar before. She complied readily and soon his collar was off. He broke the chains on the people and they were able to walk around, if their injuries aloud them. Videl told him to lay down and rest, he did so and was out cold before his head hit the pillow.  
  
While he was sleeping, Videl and a few of the others tended his back. It had been many years sense someone had been beaten so badly and even then, the person hadn't survived. Gohan woke up to soft hands massaging ointment into his wounds. He glanced around and found it to be one of the children,  
  
"Thanks," he said softly, turning to bury his head in his soft pillow,  
  
"Your welcome," a soft voice said.  
  
"Your awake, good, drink this," Videl said, "By the way, my names Videl," Gohan turned and found Videl offering him a flask of water, which he downed quickly. Five flasks later he was asleep again. Videl looked at his sleeping form, glad she had made some sort of friend in this place. She moved some of his bangs away from his eyes and smiled faintly, then she heard a small voice call out,  
  
"Nii-chan!" and someone phased next to Gohan's bed, shaking him,  
  
"Hey! Stop that! Can't you see he's hurt! Just who do you think you are kid!" Videl snapped, dragging the boy away. Gohan woke up at the disturbance and looked around. HE spotted Goten and immediately tried to get up,  
  
"No! They can't have you too Goten! Who's protecting mom!" Gohan struggled to get up but only managed to open new wounds,  
  
"Stay down!" Videl growled, she finally had to resort to knocking out Gohan by hitting him on his neck. Goten stayed by Gohan's side the whole night and day, he even nuzzled next to Gohan's sleeping form. After explaining what had happened, Goten went right to sleep.  
  
Gohan, when he came to his senses, his back had mostly healed in the few short days it took, was in shambles. He scolded Goten for coming after him and winced when he figured it was the only thing his brother and friends thought of to do after he had disappeared.  
  
Gohan's thoughts ran wild. How could his family even look at him after what he did to his father? If anything they should leave him to rot. Gohan sat in a corner of the room to think tactics. He had tried the doors, they were Ki proof, he knew he was in space, that meant that Earth was below them, he could see the moon, so they were in the moons orbit. That didn't help a lot,  
  
'How could they even think about rescuing me? I killed dad! They shouldn't even look at me!' Gohan thought, 'I have to get Goten and Videl out of here, real soon. They know I know how to remove the collars without Ki, so they won't try that again...' Gohan's thoughts were cut off as the room began to fill with a thick, gray green fog. People moved quickly to lay on their beds some people even passed out before they reached them. Goten and Videl reached him before they fog touched them.  
  
Something dropped over Videl and Gohan, and Goten beat on the glass the surrounded the two, but the thick fog reached him and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he passed out. Gohan glared as the bottom of the glass fell out from underneath the two. Gohan grabbed Videl and began to hover in the air, they floated up ward but something was pressing them down. So Gohan dropped to the ground and when he reached it, he found himself in a large, richly furnished room. The woman walked in and saw him holding Videl; she grinned.  
  
"Good, now my plan will be put into action," ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What exactly is the woman's plan?  
  
Tabi Chan 


	15. Chapter 15

Gohan growled as he lowered Videl to the floor,  
  
"And just what is that?" Gohan said,  
  
"Well, to make you my right hand man of course," the woman said,  
  
"Not interested," Gohan said, pushing a startled Videl half behind him, she glared at his scarred back.  
  
"You will be, because if you don't do as I say, I'll blow Earth all to hell." She pointed to the window and he glanced, finding Earth right underneath him,  
  
"And who's to say I won't blow us all to hell including myself without a care in the world?" Gohan countered,  
  
"Because you'll kill your brother," She smirked, Gohan faltered. She had him there. He would do anything to protect his brother, but they had the dragonballs. Gohan grinned,  
  
"So?" He said, the woman faltered too, "If my brother, or anyone else on this ship dies, they can easily be brought back to life," Gohan looked like he was thinking really hard, "If I want them too, not only that. I can also erect Ki Shields around people I don't want to die just as easily as breathing, just so they can survive in Space," Gohan added, "Either way I win," Gohan shrugged his shoulders as Videl looked at him in shock. The woman suddenly grinned and said,  
  
"Come with me Son Gohan, and I'll show you why you'll do as I say," She walked through the door and Gohan, with his arm and tail tightly wrapped around Videl's waist, followed her cautiously. What he saw pulled the last straw he had. Everyone was there. His mother, Trunks, Goten, knocked out, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillen, Yamcha, hell even Dende and Piccolo were there.  
  
"Hey Gohan," a beat up Krillen said from his position of being chained to the wall, "How come you never told us you had a girl friend?" Krillen promptly passed out and leaned against Juuhachigou's shoulder. She frowned and pulled the short man into a more comfortable position.  
  
"Now will you comply with my demands?" The woman asked, smirking,  
  
"Don't do it boy," Vegeta growled,  
  
"What makes you think I have any feelings for these people at all, for all you know, I could hate them with all my little black heart."  
  
"Then you won't mind if I blast them into oblivion?" The woman asked, raising a hand to his mother. Gohan tensed, "You care, I can see it in your features, comply or they all die now," She powered up a powerful Ki blast and Gohan couldn't stand it,  
  
"Fine, leave them alone," Gohan growled, she killed the Ki beam, "I'll let you visit with them while your new slave and I talk." She grabbed Videl before he could stop her and dragged her out of the room, as soon as they were gone and the door closed, he was at his mother's side before anyone could blink,  
  
"Mom!" he cried out, shaking her small form, waking her up,  
  
"Ohh Gohan!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him,  
  
"Calm down mom, I half to get you out of these chains." He worked quickly, freeing the women and the two demonic hellions, then the stronger warriors with Ki suppressing collars on. It took Gohan a little while to get Vegeta's collar off, but Bulma helped,  
  
"You didn't mean it boy," Vegeta said, well more of accused,  
  
"No, it was a lie," Gohan said,  
  
"Pah, weakling," but he could see in Vegeta's eyes that he was happy it was a lie, no one could tell Gohan was telling the truth or not the way he held himself. Gohan turned his back for a moment to try and wake up Goten, he didn't see the shocked looks on their faces at seeing the multitude of scars that crisscrossed his back and were barely healed. Dende, before anyone could stop him, walked up behind Gohan and set a hand on his shoulder. A light blue glow emitted from his hand as his started to heal more.  
  
"We need to get everyone off this ship," Gohan mumbled, lowering his head a moment while Dende healed his back more, he closed his eyes as, just for a few moments, pure bliss stole over him. When Dende was done, Gohan continued to wake Goten, who came around reluctantly.  
  
"We need a plan," said Bulma, who was busy helping Vegeta too his feet, Dende went around healing everyone that needed it and soon everyone was up and walking back into the room from wince Gohan and Videl came. Gohan flew his mother up through the hole and soon they were all in the room. Dende went and started healing everyone again, and soon they had a small army of fifty or so people. Dende's healing could do nothing to hide the scars of past wounds, but he did his best, but this also included Gohan. Gohan's back would be forever scarred in less Shenlong did something about it.  
  
Gohan sighed, then the men from before came in and everyone hopped down the hole as Vegeta and the others started fighting against them, they forced them back and outside the room into the ships corridors. The woman walked down the hall, Videl was no where in sight,  
  
"In less you want Earth blown to bits, keep it up," she said, everyone froze,  
  
"Gohan, as your first order, take them back to earth in the pod there," she pointed to an escape pod in the wall, "And come back here where your room shall be settled, don't forget to pack your bags." She smiled and slantered off. Gohan growled under his breath and started toward the pod. The others reluctantly followed. Gohan sat in a seat and Goten curled up in his lap. Gohan's face turned from a hard look to one of immense caring. Goten cried and Gohan pulled him up so he could cry on his shoulder,  
  
"You don't mean what you said earlier do you big brother?" Goten asked, Gohan hugged him and rubbed his back in a calming motion,  
  
"Of course not Goten, I was just trying to get the mean lady to let you guys go, it was a stupid plan but it was all I could come up with at the time. Don't worry, I'll fix all of this," Gohan said softly, his mother hugged him and Bulma burst into tears as Goten cried himself to sleep. Vegeta looked concerned for a moment then rolled his eyes at something Bulma said through their bond and everyone else just looked concerned.  
  
"What about the you know what's?" Gohan said to Dende, who knew what he was talking about,  
  
"That could work, I don't know, we could try..." Suddenly all went dark for Gohan as a vision, over took him;  
  
Running, he was always running now, there was no escape. How was he going to get out of this mess now? He thought to himself. Trees surrounded him on all sides, people were running with him, yes nothing could be scene, because the nights were so black that no one could see anything anymore...eternal darkness...  
  
Gohan opened his eyes and blinked, he was staring at Dende who was waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"What was that Dende?" he asked, blinking his eyes,  
  
"I said we could try, are you feeling alright Gohan?"  
  
"Ya, just peachy, of course I'm not okay, none of us are until this new enemy is gone," Gohan growled, rubbing a tired hand over tired eyes,  
  
"Tell us what happened, that might help us out Gohan," Krillen said, murmurs of agreement were running about,  
  
"It all started..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Nothing to say cept Review  
  
Tabi Chan 


	16. Chapter 16

"Well, its pretty much the usual," Gohan started, "Insane lunatic out for world domination, bent on hell, beatings etc. The bit...err person is Freiza's daughter," Gohan changed words quickly should his mother have IT.  
  
"So its another Bitch," Vegeta grumbled, Bulma pulled out IT and beamed Vegeta over the head with it,  
  
"Watch your mouth around the kids!" she ordered, Gohan again went out of it,  
  
Again he was running, not moments after the other vision, it was a bit lighter. He could see Videl running next to him, somehow someone behind him gripped his tail hard and yanked it, no matter how hard the woman behind him, the evil lady pulled, his tail would not come off and agony coursed through his body...  
  
"Gohan!" Someone slapped his face and he blinked,  
  
"What?" he asked, rubbing his tired eyes,  
  
"Hey Gohan, it'll be an hour or so before we land, why don't you take a nap? We'll take care of everything," Bulma suggested, her tone softer then it normally was,  
  
"I'm okay," Gohan said, blinking his eyes. Despite what he said, he couldn't help it when his head lolled to the side resting against his mother as wiriness over came him. He didn't remember ever being so tired in his lifetime...  
  
"What was that about woman?" Vegeta growled softly,  
  
"Can't you see somethings up with Gohan? Haven't you seen him spacing out with wiriness? Did you ever think that he might blame himself for everything that's gone on?" Bulma responded; everyone looked shocked, "I mean the kid started cutting himself!" Bulma added. Slowly everyone nodded in agreement, the most Vegeta gave was a slight snort in agreement.  
  
"I think that the telepathic power inside of him is starting to come out," Vegeta said after a long moment of silence,  
  
"What?" Asked Chi-chi,  
  
"All Saiya-jins have telepathic powers mate of Kakkarott, didn't the bond tell you anything?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
For hours they discussed things. Bulma had failed in her assumption that it would take an hour to get to Earth, it took more like a day. When Gohan did wake up he was groggy and didn't say a word, somehow he knew that everyone blamed him, or thought that he knew they blamed him. He frowned and picked up Goten. Goten stirred and woke up,  
  
"Nii-chan? I had a bad dream..." Goten whimpered, "You were going away forever, and a mean lady took us all and hit us! There was a pretty black haired girl..." Gohan's deep, depressing sigh silenced him,  
  
"No Goten, it wasn't a dream, except I'll be back one day," Gohan smiled, "Act like it's a long training trip I'm taking and one day I'll be back here, same as ever," Gohan smiled brightly at his little brother, then Goten asked something best left alone,  
  
"Gohan, Dende said you was hurtin yourself, with sharp things, was that true?" Gohan looked shocked, then anger boiled behind his black eyes,  
  
"Ya, I was, it was a mistake, something I shouldn't have done, and I've regretted every time I've done it too. Don't you ever intentionally hurt yourself Goten, it will only bring you more pain and suffering then its worth," Gohan smiled again, but the anger was still there. He quickly quashed it and aloud Goten to climb onto his shoulders. Little did he know that everyone had heard their conversation and for once they were glad they had heard it. Gohan entered the house and Goten scampered off to his room. Gohan stood in his room for a full ten minutes alone before he closed the door and began to pack his things neatly. Everyone was afraid to enter the room, let alone knock on the door. They couldn't understand why Gohan wouldn't fight them and be done with it, but they hadn't been there when they had subdued him with ease. Gohan packed a suitcase and put it in a capsule. He packed all of his Gi's, not knowing when he would be home, and most of all his books, he put the whole bookcase in a different capsule along with his work and a few other odds and ends. A tentative knock at his door shook him out of his reviver,  
  
"Come in," he called out,  
  
"Nii-chan?" Goten appeared in the room, the only one not afraid of Gohan at the moment,  
  
"Ya Goten?" Gohan said,  
  
"I wanna come with you!"  
  
"WHAT? NO!" Gohan shouted, scaring Goten, "I mean no! You can't come Goten! You'll get hurt, and then that would be my fault too! Can't you see Goten, I'm doing this so everyone will be safe! No one is safe while I am around!" Goten's eyes filled with tears as he hugged Gohan's legs. Gohan picked him up and hugged him, much like his father had when he had left to go back to the realm of the dead.  
  
(A/N: Remember during the Buu Saga Goku died and Goten's sad goodbye? That's what it pretty much looks like,)  
  
"Goten I'll be back, I don't know when, or how, but I'll be back...I intend to make two wishes on the dragon, and make them worth it, but I don't know if its wise or not, but I'm gonna try," Gohan let his little brother fall back to the floor as he picked up four capsules, (A/N: You'll never guess what's in the other two, ::Evil laugh::,) the two walked out of the room hand in hand.  
  
Dende was already waiting with the dragonballs.  
  
"I'll make the wishes," Gohan said, only Vegeta protested and Krillen and Yamcha versed some worried views of this, but they were silenced with Bulma and Chi-chi ganging up on them.  
  
"I AM SHENLONG, NAME YOUR TWO WISHES!" The dragon shouted,  
  
"I wish for the answer to five questions in my mind!" Gohan shouted out," The dragon's eyes glowed and spoke out,  
  
"IT IS DONE!"...  
  
So what do you think? I think I am going to name these chapters later...  
  
Tabi Chan 


	17. Chapter 17

Gohan closed his eyes and in the flash of a few seconds his answers were there, and this is what they were...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASH BACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan was in a dark place in his mind as his first question popped into his mind,  
  
"What would happen should I oppose the new evil and stay on Earth instead of going with her?"  
  
In his mind's eye he saw the Earth destroyed, bodies everywhere, Videl being chained and dragged as some slave being beaten and raped, his mother and other females the same fate. Vegeta and the males were killed off, Goten and Trunks were raised as slave owners and Goten took Gohan's place. The next question popped into his head,  
  
"What would happen if I go with her and do as she says?"  
  
In his mind's eye he saw Goten, never seeing his big brother ever again, turning Evil and eventually destroying the earth and being a space pirate and an outlaw. He saw his mother was dead, along with everyone else. He saw a blue haired girl that looked like Bulma enslaved with him. The next question was,  
  
"If there was any way to defeat this new evil, what would it be?"  
  
Again in his mind's eye he saw himself walking toward the space pod, his family and 'friends' were waving sad good-byes as he entered the ship. Another scene with him and the black haired girl Videl holding hands and...His next question popped into his head before the vision could finish, but he knew that to defeat the evil, he would have to leave.  
  
"What would happen if I wished to appear, no matter where I was at the time, once a month for one day starting from this day, on Earth with my brother Goten, if I left. And if I deem it good, make it my second wish to be able too." (A/N: If this question confuses you, please review and I will explain it in more detail TY!)  
  
Gohan saw in his mind's eye his brother being raised pretty much normally, the Earth was whole, only slight damage done when a bunch of the cold empire attacked, Gohan fought with what time he had on the planet, but eventually Goten and Trunks fused and defeated the Cretan. His last question popped into his head before he could even blink.  
  
"Will my father every forgive me for my sins past?"  
  
Gohan saw in his mind's eye...no, not in his mind's eye, this was real.  
  
"Gohan? Is that you?" Goku asked, looking at his eldest son in shock,  
  
"Dad?" Gohan asked, blinking,  
  
"Shenlong asked me a question he thought only I could answer, what sins Gohan? You've been perfect for a son, as much as a son could be!" Goku spoke truthfully,  
  
"But what about when I got you killed?" Gohan asked. Goku hugged his son,  
  
"That wasn't your fault, you were just looking for the good in him, even though there was no good in him, you should never stop doing that Gohan. Stop hurting yourself and tell everyone I said, hi!" Gohan faded form other world and Goku went back to training...  
  
~~~~~~~~~ END INNER FLASH BACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan wiped the tears away from his eyes and turned to face the others,  
  
"Dad says hi all," turning back to the dragon he shouted out his last wish, "I wish that my forth question come true and that it will happen!"  
  
"IT IS AS SAID!" The dragon and dragonballs were gone.  
  
"What did you wish for?" asked Goten,  
  
"You'll see in a month's time." Gohan said, swinging Goten up on his shoulders smiling a real smile, the first in a long time, again shocking everyone. The first had been the message from Goku and now this, "Everything will be fine Goten, I promise, at least the Earth will be whole and everyone will live," Gohan grinned and started toward the space pod that would eventually end his life.  
  
As soon as the space pod was in sight Gohan landed.  
  
"I don't see why you're so eager to go," Krillen said,  
  
"I'm not, I just want this over with. 'Sides, there are people up there who are being injured and there gonna make a trip down here soon, make a Trip to New Namak and use the dragonballs. Wish that the people I'm with can never use slaves, ever, and if they do, make them feel extreme pain." Gohan said.  
  
Gohan reached the ship and just like his visions with the dragon, it was indeed a sad goodbye, but what they didn't know is that Gohan would be back sooner then they thought. Gohan entered the somehow cramped pod, how they had all fit in here before baffled him, and sat down in the cramped seat, with a wave and a cheerful grin he was gone, the pod automatically blasting off. As soon as he left the atmosphere, his demeanor rapidly changed.  
  
Gone was the grin and cheerfulness, now was the grim, hard lined face of a warrior going off to do battle with the worse kind of evil in the universe, Freiza's off spring.  
  
When Gohan stepped out of the pod, he frowned, unsure of where to go from here. He felt out Videl's Ki and headed that way. When he found her, he nearly blew everyone up with his short temper. The woman was beating Videl to a bloody pulp and Gohan was there in an instant, blocking the fist that was getting ready to end Videl's life,  
  
"It would be folly to kill my mate," 'Where did that come from?' Gohan thought wildly. The woman's eyes widened, she actually looked almost human except the white skin and tail.  
  
"Mate, I thought saiya-jin's marked their mates?" she taunted, catching his lie,  
  
"I'm half human woman, don't push me, now free the rest of the slaves or no deal," he growled,  
  
"There almost dead anyway, now, my name is Rain, don't forget it. Take your wrench to your room, its in the warriors hall, the guard outside will take you there, try not to kill him," she taunted again. Gohan ignored her for the most part, knowing she was stronger then he was, and picked up Videl. She cowered a bit but other then that she did nothing. He ordered the guard around as if he owned the place, and Videl could have sworn he did by the way he acted.  
  
When she was put on a bed, she got worried and finally opened her eyes, "Gohan? What's going on?" she asked as he worked on her wounds, she was pretty beat up.  
  
"A lot, rest, I'll tell you when your better, don't worry, I refuse to let anyone else touch you in less their a medic...  
  
Like it?  
  
Tabi Chan 


	18. Chapter 18

Gohan waited by Videl's side for what seemed like an eternity before she finally awoke.

"Hey," Gohan said gently, moving her bangs from her eyes. He had wrapped and cleaned her wounds and even managed to get a sensu bean Piccolo had 'left' in his pocket without his knowing, so she was healed.

"Your back!" She exclaimed, sitting up.

"Calm down, my back is fine, lay back down, you need rest, let me explain everything that's going on, well, what I know of it anyway," So Gohan explained, everything. Starting with the dragonballs, Garlic Jr., Freiza, everyone, even Cell.

At first she was quiet, and this actually worried Gohan for a moment. And then he finally knew that her hanging out with his mother was a bad thing. A very bad thing. "SON GOHAN HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME ANY OF THIS BEFORE NOW. I OUTTA..." But what she thought she outta do was not mentioned as the door suddenly opened and in walked, you guessed it, Rain.

"Ahh, I see the slave has awakened. You will control her, or you will kill her. Those are the rules. I don't want to hear another word out of her mouth for as long as she remains here. Now, as for your...problem."

"What problem?" Gohan said in an emotionless voice.

"The problem of your obvious attitude toward your masters!" Rain snarled, back handing Gohan before he could dodge or see the hit coming. Gohan didn't flinch at the hit, but his head did snap to the side. "The first of your instruction begins now. You will never speak unless spoken too, too anyone accept your slave and only to give orders. You will not have any sexual relationships aboard this ship. I will not have any children on board. Should I catch hint of one in your slave, it will be destroyed before you even catch wind of it. You are not aloud to free slaves. Their freedom only comes with death, or an especially high price is paid, and I do not mean in money terms. Your real, learning lessons shall begin in one hour, and you _shall_ attend them all. You will also spend thirteen hours after classroom instruction in the training rooms either training new troops or working under unbearable gravity pressure.

"This is your duties until I say otherwise. You shall address me as Mistress Rain, and nothing more. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress Rain," Gohan murmured in an emotionless voice, but he was quickly backhanded for his efforts.

"I will not be spoken to in that tone of voice. You will speak with emotion because I like to see it crushed when you do something wrong. Now, try again," Rain hissed.

Gohan struggled to keep his facial features under control, but he was rapidly failing, "Yes, Mistress Rain," he bit out in anger, his face quickly smoothing over so that he wouldn't show any more emotion.

"We'll work on it. But that next time you do that, it will be your...what did you call her, mate's life?" Rain smirked and with that, left the room. "Lessons begin in ten minutes, you'd best find the classroom."

Gohan growled a curse, looked longingly at Videl, then rushed out of the room, knowing the ship was a very, very large place. He managed to lock the door, however, before he left so that Videl wouldn't get into any trouble...

Slowly one month passed and Gohan was exhausted. On the one month marking of his stay, he collapsed onto his bed, fully clothed, and slept. Videl had been forced to stay in one of the slaves wings off the side of his rooms, and she wasn't aloud in his rooms without him being in the room first. He just didn't have the energy to let her out of her locked broom closet.

With his eyes closed, he never noticed the golden light surrounding his form. All he knew was that several hours later he found himself looking up at a very familiar ceiling and having a very familiar weight draped over his chest.

Looking down he noticed Gohan curled into his chest, sucking his thumb and drooling slightly on his shoulder. Grinning, Gohan raised his good arm and brought it down slowly to tickle his brother's sides, who woke up quickly, crying out in surprise and squirming away from the hand that held him so firmly entrapped in it's ticklish glee.

"Gohan!" Goten finally cried out, hugging his battered brother. "Your back! Your Back!" he cried out. Chi-Chi entered the room, but for some reason she didn't seem surprised to find him in his bed with Goten.

"I found you on the living room floor this morning and brought you up. I take it your either back for good or only for a short while?" she asked softly, happiness in her eyes.

"Only for a few hours, I'm really exhausted and I don't think anyone knows that I am gone yet. How long I was out, I'm not sure, I just know that I only have a day here." Gohan managed to sit up with only a wince or two.

"Yes, yes, dinner is already made and Goten was only taking a nap when I brought him in here with you. You looked as if you needed the rest. Here's a senzu bean. I want you bathed and downstairs soon!" Chi-Chi dragged Goten with her so that her son could get cleaned up. It seemed as if things would never really change.

Okay, first off I would like to say I completely lost my train of thought for this story, therefore I am winging it. And second, I would like to say that I am sorry it took so long for me to start writing on this story. Lots of computer problems and writers block. Anyway, please review cause I worked so hard and getting this out. I would also like to know if anyone is ever gonna read the ending to the trilogy I wrote and am still working so hard on.

Tabi Chan


End file.
